Never Shall We Die
by PirateRN
Summary: Elizabeth's life after AWE and her journey to reunite with Will. Both new and old characters introduced. Will/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Reality

Unfortunately, I have no affiliation- or do not own anything associated with the Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

NEVER SHALL WE DIE

Chapter 1

Reality

As the sun set Elizabeth stood still, just watching and hoping to see the Dutchman's silhouette reappear on the horizon and Will coming back to her. As the waves started to roll faster in, and the tide start to pool around her legs she knew life would be forever different now. No more sword crossing with monsters, no more political battles, and most of all no more Will…at least for now. As the cool sea breeze swept through her hair, and darkness started to creep up on the beach, Elizabeth knew she had to find shelter. She slowly walked through the rocks back to the small clearing of sand where her and Will had blissfully just spent their wedding day not but hours ago. She swallowed hard as she saw his footprints in the sand, as she closed her eyes she could almost feel his touch, his lips caressing her neck, his….lighting sounded in the distance. It was going to be a long night. She placed the Dead Man's Chest securely between two rocks and starting walking up the beach. She found some longer palm leaves and branches on the ground then propped them up over the rocks around the clearing to make a small shelter. As it started to rain, she curled up and looked out at the white caps on the waves. As she laid there with the rain bouncing off the sand around her she smiled, remembering the one thing that brought peace to her mind, "I will be fine," she said aloud, "Who am I? (laughing to herself)…. I'm Captain Elizabeth Turner".

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she sat up abruptly, sweat drenched her body, gasping for air in tears. She could hear the rain hitting the palm leaves but the black night air surrounded her. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, as she gathered her emotions.

"It was only a dream," she mumbled reassuring herself. Will was alive, and he was coming back, he is not dead. She reached out between the rocks and grabbed the chest handle, dragging it back into the shelter with her. Then laid back down and curled herself around the chest, and listened…beat after beat steady as the waves…she smiled, and closed her eyes, as the beat of the chest sang her back to sleep.

"Madam are you ok?," Elizabeth sprang up, still half asleep, stumbled over the chest and fell onto her knees. As she squinted into the sunrise, a shadow of a woman appeared in front of her.

"Are you ok?," the woman repeated?

"Yes," replied Elizabeth, picking herself up with the chest.

"What are you doin here dear?,"

"I…was on a ship, and I am not quite sure after that" replied Elizabeth, still trying to make out the situation. The woman paused for a moment…

"Stranded by a shipwreck, you poor dear, My name is Patricia Dove but everyone calls me Pat."

"How do you do Mrs. Dove," said Elizabeth as she stared at the woman before her. There was a stout figured woman, dressed in a flowing white linen blouse, blue linen dress, with a white apron. The bottom of her hem was soaking wet soiled with mud and she was carrying a large woven basket. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Well do you have a name child?,"

"Oh!" relied Elizabeth, it had been so long since she had formal introductions with anyone,

"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Turner."

"Well Ms. Turner, my husband fishes off these shores, and while he fishes I walk the shoreline for pearl, but this morning looks like I found something more." Elizabeth smiled…all of a sudden she found herself back on the ground.

"What happened?" replied Elizabeth,

"My gracious child, one minute I'm talking to you and the next thing you fall to the ground, are you ok?".

"Yes," but as she sat up she felt her head start to spin,

"Maybe not," as she laid back down.

"Well here child, sit up here and drink some water." Mrs. Dove reached into her basket and pulled out a leather water sack. Elizabeth realized it had been a long time since she ate let alone drank anything. As she sipped on the water her head started to clear.

"So Ms. Turner,"

"It's Mrs. Turner…but please call me Elizabeth."

"Oh Mrs. Turner… well where is your husband dear, was he on the ship too?". Elizabeth took another sip of water,

"No, he was on another ship," she said silently. The wind picked up and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself.

"You are going to freeze child, do you have any other clothes?". Elizabeth then realized how little clothing she was actually wearing.

"Yes, I have a coat over behind those rocks, I can…" as Elizabeth started to get up Mrs. Dove gently pushed her back down.

"Sit down child, we don't need your poor head to meet the sand again." Mrs. Dove walked over behind the rocks and picked up Elizabeth's coat. Mrs. Dove looked over the coat, with armor on the sleeves and gold thread elegantly designed on the hem.

"Are you a pirate Elizabeth?", startled Elizabeth looked over at Mrs. Dove holding her coat looking most concerned.

"No! My husband is a blacksmith; I received that coat as a gift from a friend."

"From a friend…" replied Mrs. Dove, "I am just asking because we see a lot of pirate trouble around here, you may not know this but it is said that there is a pirate island not but half a day's sail from here."

"Oh", replied Elizabeth.

"The past week, I have never seen so many pirate boats cross these waters in my life, then not too long after em' we saw a fleet of merchant boats, as many as the stars in the sky. Then yesterday they all passed by again, I guess they got those pirates good, all but one ship that is."

"One ship?", questioned Elizabeth, maybe she was not the only one who saw Will disappear.

"Yes, it had black sails, obviously a pirate ship; it sailed by after the fleet, about mid morning."

"The pearl," thought Elizabeth.

"What direction was it heading?" she asked.

"Due west, why do you ask?",

"Just making sure they are sailing away and not toward me," smiled Elizabeth as maps raced through her mind.

"Tortuga" she thought quietly to herself, they are heading toward Tortuga.

"Well dear, if these are all your belongings lets try to get your land legs back and head up shore here, Edward will be by to pick us up shortly."

"Pick us up? Don't you live on the island."

"No, dear there is nothing on this island but sand, trees, and rocks." We live at Port San Lucas, not but a day's sail from here."

Elizabeth used the rock to pick herself up, and slipped on her coat as Mrs. Dove handed it to her. She then walked over to her and Will's swords, still crossed on the beach, but not yet noticed by Mrs. Dove.

"Whose swords are these?" Mrs. Dove exclaimed as she followed Elizabeth down the beach.

"They were from the ship," stated Elizabeth getting a little annoyed with all the questions from Mrs. Dove.

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"Forgive, me, I am just not myself today, I don't mean to sound disrespectful."

"It's ok dear, you have had a long day already." Elizabeth regretfully pulled Will's sword up from the sand and slipped it into the leather case hanging from her coat. She then grabbed her sword, walked up over to the clearing and stuck it down almost the length of the sword in the sand.

"I won't forget," Elizabeth softly spoke to herself. She then looked around for something to mark this spot in her mind. There was a rock molded into the shape of what she thought looked like a boot, she then smiled, thinking about Will taking his boot off her leg, then slowly kissing her knee his hand slipping up her thigh…

"Elizabeth dear, put some life into your step! Edward doesn't like to wait and we have a little walk ahead of us." Elizabeth snapped back into reality, and started walking toward Mrs. Dove, stumbling on a tuft of sand and nearly falling again.

"You are weak dear….we'll take it slow."

"The chest!" Elizabeth walked over to the rock and picked it up.

"Let me carry that dear…"

"No! I mean no thank you, it belongs to my husband…actually can you please give me a moment." Pat looked puzzled as Elizabeth walked back up to the clearing. She knew to take the chest with her risked Will's life. At least here on the island she could keep it safe until he returned. A bit behind the clearing was a pile of rocks. Elizabeth dug into the sand and made a shallow hole, where she placed the chest, then piled the rocks up and around the chest until it was completely covered. This way she didn't have to worry about the tide washing away the sand and the chest in a storm. As she walked back to Mrs. Dove she exclaimed,

"Where is your husband's chest?,"

"Safe," Elizabeth smiled back. Mrs. Dove didn't know how literal her statement was.

As Mrs. Dove and Elizabeth walked up the beach Mrs. Dove continued to ramble on about her husband Edward's fishing, about their only son Joseph, how he helps Edward out on the boats, and about their quaint home near the docks at Port San Lucas. Elizabeth all the while was walking quietly aside her, thoughts racing though her mind of Will, Jack, Barbossa, and how things ended up the way they did.

"So Elizabeth, when we get you back to Port San Lucas you can send word to your husband so that when he ports' he knows that you are ok," smiled Mrs. Dove.

"He actually will be out to sea for quite some time," responded Elizabeth.

"Oh, what for?".

"He recently finished his apprenticeship and got placed on a vessel for work" replied Elizabeth, trying not to lie.

"For how long will he be at sea?", questioned Mrs. Dove.

"I don't know Mrs. Dove," replied Elizabeth softly.

"Please call me Pat dear." Elizabeth smiled; she looked up the beach and saw two figures next to a row boat on the beach.

"Edward!, Joseph!," waved Pat. As the two of them approached, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Look what the tide brought in!" exclaimed Pat. "Edward and Joe, this is Elizabeth Tuner."

Edward was a rather large round man and Joseph was tall and slender, both rather rugged looking.

"How to do, Ms. Tuner," said Edward as he removed his hat,

"Ms. Elizabeth," smiled Joseph with a rather large grin and awkward smile. Elizabeth had seen that smile before; it was the same awkward smile a young blacksmith used to greet her with.

"It's Mrs. Turner, and it is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Joseph's large smile quickly diminished to a smug grin.

"Well Mrs. Turner, glad to see your ok," Pat looked sternly at her husband,

"And we would be glad to take you to Port Regal with us where so you can send word to your husband."

"Oh her husband is out to sea, and won't be back for some time, so I figured she could stay with us until she gets back on her feet."

"Well then welcome, come on aboard the seas are angry today." Joseph kept staring at Elizabeth, she felt like he was looking right though her. She tightened the collar on her coat and crossed her arms over her chest then followed the trio into the boat.

"Wear did you get your coat?" quired Joseph, his voice almost quivering.

"From a friend," Elizabeth plainly stated. As the small boat pounded over the waves and they headed toward the ship, Elizabeth felt a lump grow in her throat as she watch the beach grow farther and farther away. Will had been gone but a day, yet it already seemed like forever. Joseph reached out and grasped her arm,

"Elizabeth, where are you from?"

"Port Royal," as she slipped her arm out of his grasp.

"I heard there was trouble in Port Royal, governor passing out execution orders like candy on Christmas," Edward exclaimed as he struggled rowing against the tide.

"The Governor had nothing to do with the executions; Lord Beckett and the East India Trading company held all the power and passed all the orders." Trying not to show her true feelings too much, Elizabeth quit her rebuttal there. Climbing onto the ship, Elizabeth looked around and felt a little better being back on the sea.

"Elizabeth help me with this basket please," Pat handed her the basket as she climbed aboard. The basket was filled with empty mussel and sea fan shells.

"Do you enjoy collecting shells?"

"No dear, the mother of pearl inside the shells, I use it to make jewelry to sell at port."

As the sun began to sit on the horizon Elizabeth looked out over the sea with the wind in her face, and for the first time felt at peace. She looked behind her only to note Pat, Edward, and Joseph all talking to each other and looking her way. To be honest at this point she really didn't care what they were saying, as she turned back to the horizon. She smiled,

"I'm keeping my eyes on the horizon," she thought to herself.

* * *

_I had a hard time deciding on whether she kept the chest on her or kept in on the island for safety. Just a new view on the possible events post AWE : )_


	2. Chapter 2: Duty

* * *

Chapter 2

Duty

Banging on the door awoke Will from his sleep. Every muscle in his body ached and he pulled on a shirt and walked to the door of his quarters.

"Good day Captain" William Turner I exclaimed as Will opened the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner" Will smiled as he let his father in.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore,"

"Well you did just fight off an armada yesterday" Will sat back down on the edge of the bed and started to pull on his boots, pausing before placing the second. Remembering Elizabeth, her smile, her soft skin, the way she laughed when he caressed her leg just right…

"Will, come back to the land of the living, well I guess I should say the land of the dead" interrupted Bootstrap.

"Sorry, dreaming" Will replied.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot on you mind, you are just recovering from your wedding night you know." Will smiled; as he stood up he looked for his sword.

"I must have left it on the beach," he replied to the question in his mind.

"You won't need a sword here, nothing but calm seas for as far as the eye can see, and guarantee no one you run into here will be armed."

"I guess your right, I just don't remember the last time I didn't carry one." Will walked out of his quarters the sunrise shinning in his eyes, all of a sudden an outline of a woman appeared in the gleam.

"Elizabeth," Will said aloud,

"No…better," a woman's voice replied. As the she walked closer a familiar face appeared.

"Tia Dalma, or should I say Calypso…what a pleasure to see you again," Will stated with some sarcasm.

"William Turner, did I not tell you that de torch of destiny must be passed."

"I guess I should have taken that more literally."

"So was it worth it…your one day…" smirked Calypso.

"Anything to be with Elizabeth, what are the terms of duty."

"Worth it say I… the terms are simple, ten years at sea ferrying souls, if your love remain true, then your debt is paid."

"Who will be Captain; the Dutchman must have a Captain."

"Men perish everyday, all of them begging me for anther chance; the Dutchman will always have a Captain as long as men bargain with the sea."

Will looked about the ship from the deck, men he didn't even know where tending to the sails, sealing the deck, and managing the rigs.

"You are not the only man who has a duty to fulfill," stated Bootstrap.

"Who are they?,"

"Sailors who were lost to the sea, cut a deal with Calypso, and so here they are to serve their duty."

"Men! Gather round," all the crewmen looked at Will and started to make their way to the upper deck.

"My name is William Turner and I am your Captain, I know we are all here because we have a debt to be paid, but we can use our debt to help others whom have suffered the same fate. We have been given a second chance, a chance to live again, to be with the ones we love again. Many people are not given a chance like this and their lives are lost to the endless sea before us. Now we have an opportunity to help them, we can help them find their way home, help them find peace. Will you help me in this journey?, a long silence followed,

"Aye," "Aye, Aye…" pretty soon the entire crew joined in.

"Now, back to work, we have a long night ahead of us." Will turned to father,

"It's a new beginning for the Dutchman, instead of taking souls, we are now saving them."

As night fell, and the lost souls followed the Dutchman across the waters, Will recognized many of the faces. They were crew members of the Royal Guard, men he had met in battle.

"They are at peace, don't feel guilty" replied Bootstrap.

"I don't, they chose their side and I stood by mine, if I didn't kill them they would have killed me… or Elizabeth." Will looked ahead; trying to hide his pain, whenever he even said her name it felt like his stomach dropped to his feet.

"Even though your heart is not in your chest, you still feel it breaking…," noted Bootstrap. Will smiled;

"I don't know what Jones was thinking, it is almost worse, you can't control it when you don't have it in you."

"Do you want anything to drink?",

"No, thanks."

"What pirate Captain doesn't drink rum?"

"Elizabeth hates rum." Bootstrap looked at his son,

"Love, I've seen it drive men to drink, but never keep them sober."

* * *

As night fall fell over the sea Mr. Dove's fishing boat was pulling up to port. At least twenty men climbed aboard and started unloading fish from the ship's belly. 

"Elizabeth, this way!", yelled Pat. They walked down the dock, the pier was full of men, unloading fish, tending to nets, and selling their catch.

"Stay near dear," Pat grabbed Elizabeth's hand and drug her through the crowds. Fairly soon they stumbled out of the crowd onto a quiet cobblestone street. The lamps where just being lit creating a soft glow on all of the store fronts as they walked past. As Elizabeth walked past the stores she was all of a sudden taken back to a different world, the world of her past. The last time she wore an actual dress was shy of a year ago, at her previous marriage ceremony.

"Right up here dear," as they suddenly turned by a general stone, and walked up the stair case on the side of the building. Pat opened the door to the second story of the general store revealing a quaint living area. She lit a candle and lead Elizabeth in,

"It's nothing fancy, but it's home." She continued to light candles around the house revealing two more bedrooms. Pat then lead her down the hall to another staircase. Elizabeth followed her up, through the door into a large empty room.

"I know it's a bit drafty up here, but we never have used the attic for much, and it can give you a little privacy."

"I won't need to stay long…"

"Not another word dear, you stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you."

She found a spare cot and set it up with blankets and a pillow for Elizabeth. Then they both went down to her bedroom where she opened a large cedar chest. She pulled out two dresses, some undergarments, and a night gown.

"These were mine when I was your age, and about half of what I am know," Pat chuckled.

"Oh I couldn't…"

"Nonsense, I always wanted a daughter to pass them down to, and that just never occurred, I would be honored if you would wear them."

"I don't know what to say,"

"Say thank you and be done with it."

"Thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you." They walked into the main room, "Now take a seat Elizabeth, and we'll quick eat, Edward and Joe will be awhile unloading the boat and there is no point waiting for them." She pulled out some bread and dried beef from the cupboard. Elizabeth didn't realize how staving she was until she finished off the last of her meal, and Pat was only half through hers.

"Want some more?"

"No, Thank you, it was delicious."

"Well you have been out at sea too long if you think dried beef and bread is delicious."

That night as Elizabeth's head hit the pillow, she suddenly felt her entire body just ache. As she closed her eye's her thoughts drifted back to Will. She could she his face, his gentle smile, his broad chest and soft hair. She saw him laughing then picking her up and twirling her around passionately kissing her, then next thing she knew light was beaming into her eyes.

Elizabeth could smell coffee brewing, as she reached for her coat she noticed it had been replaced by one of Pat's dresses. The dress was plain light brown linen that pulled over a white linen shirt. It was a little big, but with some slight adjustments it fit rather well.

"Elizabeth dear, are you up yet?" Elizabeth walked down the stairs to find Pat, Edward, and Joseph all sitting at the table.

"Take a sit my dear, oh we need to fix that dress later, you are a bit more petite than I." "Thank you again for the dress, and for letting me stay with you."

"No problem," stated Edward,

"So Elizabeth, what was your husband's trade back in Port Royal."

"My husband…" Elizabeth stated looking more toward Joseph, "Was a blacksmith," "Was a blacksmith, is he not anymore?"

"No, uhh…he still is a blacksmith just on a ship, not in Port Royal anymore." She had not really thought of Will as a blacksmith anymore, he was more of a pirate to her now. "And what did you do?"

"Edward I don't think I like you harassing Elizabeth at breakfast,"

"No Pat, that is quite alright, I helped him upkeep his shop."

"Did he have a specialty?",

"Yes, he crafted swords."

"That explains the beautiful sword on your jacket then!" exclaimed Pat.

"Did your husband make that sword?"

"Yes…" replied Elizabeth as she now scanned the room for her belongings. She had forgotten about the sword, and that was the last thing on earth she wanted to loose.

"I put it in the closet dear, although I can't lie, Edward and Joe handled it a bit."

"That sword means a lot to me," snapped Elizabeth, trying not to offend but make a point.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'll give it to you right after we ear here."

"No need to apologize," replied Elizabeth. The rest of breakfast was quiet, but Elizabeth was happy it was so, she didn't like having to answer so many questions.

Later that day Pat took Elizabeth down to her small cart on the pier. There she had rings, earrings, and hair piece all made of mother of pearls, and bits of shells.

"How did you make all of these?"

"My mother used to make trinkets out of pearl, and I just worked with it a little more till I was able to make jewelry."

"There beautiful."

"Thank you, I just wish the misses on the hill would think so." Elizabeth looked up to the beautiful plantations on the hill. She remembered being one of those girls, and was glad she wasn't anymore.

"Would you like to learn?" interrupting Elizabeth's flashback,

"You would teach me?"

"Well like I said, I always wanted a daughter and Joe has no interest in learning about jewelry."

"I would love to!"

"Well all things beautiful start out with some dirty work," as Pat pulled out the basket of muscle shells from under the cart. She handed Elizabeth a dull knife,

"Start chippin away." The muscle shells were lined with a thin layer of mother of pearl, "This is going to take forever," Elizabeth thought to herself, patience was something she never had.

* * *

After a long night, it never felt so good to lay down. Although exhausted Will couldn't fall asleep, visions of the souls he lead last night kept running through his mind. He saw many of the people he had fought in battle, all but one. 

"Beckett," Will thought aloud.

"Where is he, he has to be dead," Will thought aloud. Until he saw Beckett, he would fear for Elizabeth's safety.

"No one could have survived that." Will thought to himself,

"Good business…" what if Beckett had made a deal with Calypso in the locker…

"Nonsense," he must have just missed Beckett floating by amidst all the others. As Will closed his eyes his mind drifted to happier thoughts. All of a sudden he was back on the beach, walking up the shoreline to the clearing where he saw Elizabeth last. As he walked up to the clearing he saw her coat from Singapore laying on the rock.

"Right where I left you," Will smiled thinking to the circumstances that put the coat there. As he walked through and around the rocks, "Elizabeth…" but as Will stepped into the clearing she was no where to be found. Instead there was her sword buried all but the handle in the sand.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled, as he sat up in bed, drenched in sweat.

"It was only a dream," he laid back down, still breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his chest, even though his heart was gone he felt like it was racing. What was Jones thinking, the heart maybe gone but it was the mind that liked to play games.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Burden's To Bear

Chapter 3

Burdens to Bear

Elizabeth woke up to thunder rumbling in the distance. It was hard to believe a month had passed by already. She rolled over, pulling the covers up to her neck, even though she had laid down early last night she felt so exhausted. As she closed her eyes, she heard the wind pick up and the rain start to fall. All of a sudden she turned back over, grabbed the empty vase on her night stand and vomited into it.

"Better," she thought to herself as she lay back down. The rain was now pounding down on the roof. She still felt a little queasy, but she was so tired she didn't care. The next thing she knew the sun was shining brightly in her room. She sat up in bed, and reached for her robe. Then she got that feeling again, and before she knew it she was throwing up in the vase again.

"Elizabeth are you up?", yelled Pat from downstairs.

"That's strange," thought Elizabeth to herself, her stomach was still upset but at least she didn't feel like throwing…grabbing the vase again and feeling like her stomach was trying to go up her throat. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you sick dear?" Pat pulled the hair out of her face while she remained on her knees hovering over the vase.

"I think so; I have been like this since early this morning."

"Well let's get you back in bed, and I'll get you a bucket and some water." Back in bed Elizabeth's stomach started to feel slightly better. She was still so tired, and the next thing she knew Pat was sitting by her bedside feeling her forehead.

"No fever, how do you feel?"

"Tired,"

"Just rest dear, is your stomach still angry?"

"No, I feel better," Elizabeth slowly sat up and took a drink of water.

"I feel much better," she smiled.

"Why don't you stay home today, and I'll go down to the docks."

"No, I would like to go with you if that's ok, I feel better."

"Well… if you're sure, I always like the company." Pat smiled and started her way downstairs.

Elizabeth had become quite an expert at making jewelry out of pearl. She had sold her first piece just last week to an older gentlemen, it was a round broach for his wife. It was the current piece that she was working on that excited her so, it was a ring. Elizabeth met Pat downstairs,

"Feel up to breakfast?"

"No thank you," the memory of throwing up was still too fresh in her mind. As they walked across the pier together Elizabeth looked out over the placid ocean,

"Did the rain wake you last night…Elizabeth!" She was on her knees crouched over the pier, gagging while she was vomiting.

"My gracious, what has come over you child!"

"I don't know, I feel fine then all of a sudden I feel so nauseous." Pat looked at Elizabeth, who was looking paler by the minute.

"We must go visit Dr. Johnson."

"No, really I am ok."

"No chancing it dear, if you haven't got your health, then you don't have anything." Pat helped Elizabeth to her feet and took her arm as they walked back into town together.

* * *

"Mrs. Turner, is it painful here?" as the doctor pressed lightly on her abdomen. "No," replied Elizabeth quietly. Pat was sitting in the chair next to the exam table. The doctor looked puzzled, 

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

"I have just felt unusually tired." All of a sudden the doctor raised his eyebrows,

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Elizabeth thought back,

"About two months ago, but I have always been a little irregular, especially with stress." "When was the last time you and your husband where together?"

"He left a month ago from yesterday."

"And that was the last time you were together…" The doctor looked at her strangely, and then Elizabeth knew what he meant.

"Yes," she said quietly, embarrassed by such a personal question. The doctor went back to assessing her abdomen, just a little lower this time and a bit more firmly. Then using his stethoscope he listened to her lower abdomen. He smiled, and turned to her.

"Mrs. Turner, you do not have an illness."

"Thank the good God!" exclaimed Pat.

"I will talk to you about my exam after you get dressed." He then picked up his paper and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh nothing dear, don't fret." A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the Dr. Johnson and his nurse reentered the room. Elizabeth and Pat where sitting in the chairs next to the table.

"Mrs. Turner, I have some information for you, is this your mother?"

"No, this is Mrs. Dove, a good friend of mine."

"Where are you staying while you husband is out at sea."

"With Mrs. Dove and her family."

"When will you husband be returning?"

"I am not for certain."

"Is there any way to contact him?" Elizabeth started to feel a little nauseous again,

"I don't feel well."

"Nurse," Dr. Johnson pointed at Elizabeth and handed the nurse a basin. The nurse helped Elizabeth back on the exam table, and propped her up with some pillows.

"I'm sorry to interrogate you Mrs. Turner in your condition and all, but I must know how to contact your husband."

"Her condition," questioned Pat

"Doctor what is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong…"

"I am not sure how to contact him yet," interrupted Elizabeth, breathing heavily trying to avoid getting sick again.

"Calm Mrs. Turner, I don't want you upset, just rest here for awhile. Mrs. Dove may I see you for a moment." Mrs. Dove and Dr. Johnson left the room. The nurse stayed with Elizabeth and patted her head with a cool cloth.

"Thank you," sighed Elizabeth.

Once again a few minutes later Mrs. Dove and Dr. Johnson reentered the room. Mrs. Dove had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth worried over Pat's expression.

"Mrs. Turner please relax, I really must insist that you rest."

"Elizabeth listen to him." She sat back into the pillows and looked at the both of them. Pat came over and took her hand in hers.

"I'm dying, aren't I."

"No Mrs. Turner, far from it." Dr. Johnson looked at Pat, "Would you like to tell her?" Elizabeth turned to Pat, who started to well up with tears

"Elizabeth you're pregnant."

"What," Elizabeth said quietly. Pat reached out and threw her arms around her.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" She nodded. He placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope over her dress on her abdomen then placed it in her ears. Elizabeth heard a quiet but fast and steady beating; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. "Now Mrs. Turner it is important that you take care of yourself why your husband's away. Eat healthy and get your rest. You are a little underweight, so I would like you to eat at least four meals a day. I will see you back in two months time to see how you are doing. Congratulations!" Dr. Johnson smiled and left the room, the nurse following closely behind. Elizabeth looked blankly ahead.

"Dear, I know this is shocking but you will be a wonderful mother!" Elizabeth smiled, "We're going to have a baby." She placed her hand on her stomach, Pat took her other hand.

"Your husband would be so proud." Elizabeth couldn't imagine Will's reaction, he would be so happy, if only there was a way to tell him.

"Lets get you home dear, you need your rest." As the two walked back home, all Elizabeth could do was smile,

"Will your going to be a father," she thought to herself hoping that somehow he could hear her. The wind picked up that moment and blew a cool breeze through her hair. Will would know, she had to find a way to tell him. This was not her secret to keep.

* * *

As Will worked about the Dutchman suddenly a cool breeze picked up, and blew across the deck. Will closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze, wind or any weather at all was unusual in the locker. When he opened his eyes there again stood Calypso. "Circumstances have changed things abit," declared Calypso. 

"Circumstances?",

"The wind tells me there is news in the mortal world, news that concerns you William Turner." Will immediately thought the worse,

"Elizabeth, is she ok?"

"She be fine, but I am not sure how this news will be delivered to you."

"News?"

"When the time is right I will let it be known to you, so be ready." Calypso seemed frustrated. Then the wind picked up again and she vanished.

"What did that mean?" Will thought to himself.

"Will? You look like you have seen a ghost, well at least not the usual type," interrupted Bootstrap as he walked up the stairs onto the upper deck.

"Calypso, she said she has news for me."

"News… about Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"What did she say?"

"To be ready."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"I don't know, but we have to find out." The remainder of the day Will pondered on what Calypso had meant, what if Elizabeth was in trouble. Perhaps Beckett had somehow survived the battle and now had Elizabeth held prisoner. Beckett always had an eye for Elizabeth; he was always looking at her seductively. Will felt sick with the thought of his wife being the prisoner of Beckett, a man of desire and no mercy.

"She is fine," voiced Bootstrap.

"How do you know that?"

"Calypso can't harm Elizabeth; she can't interfere with the curse."

"What do you mean?"

"It is Calypso you serve here, and your duty will be paid when Elizabeth waits for you, but Calypso can't harm her during this time, or she would be interfering with her own curse."

"What if she is in trouble, or hurt?"

"You married a strong woman who can take care of herself; she doesn't need you to protect her all the time." Will knew this, but there where many times when without each other there for help, either one of them would have met their demise.

"Have faith my son, you will get your happy ending."

* * *

That night Edward and Joseph's mouths about hit the floor when Pat announced the news about Elizabeth's pregnancy. 

"But how…" mumbled Joseph,

"Joseph!." Pat exclaimed as she glared at him. Elizabeth smiled, and softly remarked as she walked past him,

"Use your imagination." Then she turned to the group,

"I am going to go lay down, I feel absolutely exhausted."

"You go ahead dear, and let me know if you need anything!" smiled Pat. As Elizabeth laid down all she could think about was her and Will's child growing in her right that minute. She could hardly believe it herself. That day on the beach was so incredible she could never have wanted anything more, but now…she was going to be a mother. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out. It was unfair the she had to keep this secret from Will. He would be devastated when he returned to find out he had missed the birth of his child. She had to tell him, but how?

"Calypso," she thought to herself. She could bargain with her to see Will again, but what would be her leverage? She didn't know her well enough to figure out what Calypso would want in return. How would she even contact Calypso?

"Jack…" she thought out loud. He had somehow bargained with Calypso before for the compass, and he would know how to reach her. But where was Jack? Last she had heard of the Black Pearl was that it was heading toward Tortuga, and she wasn't a hundred percent sure of that, it was just heading in that direction according to Pat. She put her hand on her stomach, she wasn't showing now but soon she would be, and it would be dangerous to be traveling late in her pregnancy, what ever she decided would have to happen sooner than later. She laid back down in bed, exhausted she sighed. "Tomorrow," she thought to herself,

"I will finalize plans tomorrow and leave the next morning." The sooner she gets to Tortuga, the sooner she finds Jack, and all the sooner she would be able to get to Will. She smiled as she thought about their reunion,

"I better get my sleep now while I can."

* * *

The next morning on the pier Elizabeth worked on molding the ring she was making. "Rings are hard, you have to work fast while the pearl is warm, I can never get them smooth enough," smiled Pat as she worked on earrings. 

"Pat…I think I know how to contact my husband, but I will have travel to him."

"Can't you send word, Elizabeth it is not good for you to be traveling across seas in your condition?"

"I know, but I have to tell him, this is not my secret to keep." Pat looked at her, knowing there was no changing her mind about this.

"Then I demand that you take Joseph with you."

"No, I must go…"

"I will not let you go otherwise, and won't forgive you if ya leave without my blessing." "Pat, I…"

"That is my offer, take it or leave it." Elizabeth knew there was no other way.

"If you insist,"

"When where you planning on leaving?".

"Soon,"

"I agree the sooner you go the sooner you will return, you are planning on returning aren't you?"

"Yes! I promise, I just need to talk to Will, his duty on the ship is not over for a long time." Pat looked at her almost surprised

"Will, so that's his name huh." Elizabeth hadn't even noticed she let his name slip. "Will Turner…it's a good strong name dear. "We'll break it to the men tonight, your leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," that was her origin plan but it had seemed rather hasty after she gave it some thought.

"Like I said before, the sooner you leave the sooner you will return."

Edward was quiet with the news of their departure. Joseph on the other hand seemed eager and excited.

"So where do you think your husband is making port?"

"We have a mutual friend who knows my husband's commander better than I, he will know how to contact my husband."

"So you don't know where you are going?" Pat glared at Edward from across the table. "No, not exactly, that is why I should go myself. To keep Joseph away from helping you for who knows how long is wrong." Just before Pat could open her mouth Edward replied,

"It is too dangerous for you to travel alone, Joseph will accompany you." He then got up from the table and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"I better go start packing," Joseph chimed as he hoped up from the table.

"He is angry with me," Elizabeth replied looking at Pat.

"We have just gotten used to you being around dear, you are part of the family now, you and the wee one. We just want you to be safe."

"This is something I have to do,"

"I know dear, but the worries of troubles at sea are a burden for all of us to bear."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Living and the Dead

* * *

Chapter 4

The Living and the Dead

Captain Jack Sparrow had soon realized that his dinghy was not going to be able cross the Pacific, let alone the Caribbean to get him to the fountain of youth; especially with Calypso back and his hand being muddied in the water of Jones demise. He had come across a smaller merchant vessel who he managed to convince to take him back to Tortuga in search of a new plan and crew. Since then, he had been meandering about the local taverns and could not muster up enough people to make a full crew, especially since currently he was still lacking a ship.

"Whenst we attain out ship, then we be settin off to acquire the greatest treasure a man could ever dream of," swayed Gibbs to the one legged man.

"And what treasure may that be?"

"Aye, the treasure of immortality, but just drink the water of the fountain and ye leg will grow right back and ya'll live to be with many a more a wench."

"Master Gibbs…"replied an agitated Jack

"Not only that, but we know and have favor with the Captain of the Dutchman, sail with us and fear no more the sea or death!"

"Master Gibbs!"

Turning from the potential crewman… "Yes Captain."

"Enough…please sir back to your drink we are done here." The man huffed then walked away.

"Captain, we will never have a full crew with ya turning away all the possibilities."

"We aren't just lookin for souls this time mate, the sea is angry with us-what we need is a crew who can handle her, at least till we get to the fountain."

"Aye, but who can tame the sea?"

"Ah, that is the question at hand isn't it." Jack slumped back into his chair pulling his hat over his brow to cover his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth finished packing her things aboard the merchant ship. Joseph was already saying his goodbye's to Pat and Edward as Elizabeth walked up from below deck.

"Now make sure you stay clear of all questionable ports, and keep you belongings close to you at all times," Pat faithfully reminded him.

"I will mother, and father…don't work too hard while I'm gone." Edward shook Joseph's hand and Pat gave him a quick hug. Then both turned to Elizabeth.

"I really wish the both of you would drop this nonsense and let me go alone, Joseph is needed here. I am perfectly able to care for myself." Upon seeing the stern looks on both Pat and Edward's faces she already knew the answer.

"Now Elizabeth you get your rest, and stay close to Joseph," chimed Pat as a smile crossed Joseph's face as he protectively put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Elizabeth…take care of you and Joseph, come home to us soon," and that was all Edward had to say. Elizabeth quickly slipped out of Joseph's grasp and extended hugs to both Pat and Edward as her and Joseph boarded the merchant ship. As the ship pulled out of port, they both just stood on the deck watching Pat and Edward until they were out of sight. The sky was grey heavy with clouds, with the waves crashing and misting against the ship and with the wind sweeping across the deck, made the outside atmosphere very cold.  
"Well we best go and find a place to sleep…" stated Edward as Elizabeth looked awkwardly at him.

"I mean before they all are taken." Elizabeth started to see the sweat pooling on his brow as he nervously started heading below deck.

"This is going to be a long voyage…" she thought to herself. Joseph extended her a hand as she walked down the steep stairs. Elizabeth regretfully took it, only because she did not want to offend him. As soon as her last foot hit the deck she released his hand and went in search of a cot. She found a secluded one in a corner, then grabbed a blanket out of her bag. Edward chose the nearest cot to her that had not been already taken, thankfully there was another cot between them and he was in the direction of her feet. She wrapped herself up in the blanket and felt exhausted but almost at peace with the waves rocking the ship. As she drifted to sleep she remembered being on the Pearl. After Singapore, due to her unbarring guilt, she had trouble sleeping at night. She would often slip over to Will's cot in the night, and even though few words were expressed between them, he always welcomed her in and held her tight until they both fell asleep. How she missed sleeping in his arms, the hint of iron and sawdust always accenting his musky smell, feeling his hands around her waist-just then she heard a women screaming. She sat up in the cot, scanning the dark room for any sign of the women. She heard the scream again, it was coming from upper deck. She slipped past Joseph's cot careful not to wake him and made her way up to the deck.

"Jonathan, please wake up!" cried the women who was holding a older man in her arms.

"What is going on," Elizabeth quietly asked another women who too was an onlooker to the situation.

"He was drinking and decided to try and climb to the crow's nest, his wife tried to stop him but he pushed her away saying he needed to be alone. He about got up there when he slipped on the wet rope and fell the twenty feet back to the deck."

Elizabeth could barely watch the women as she sobbed over the lifeless looking body. Her eyes started to well with tears, not too long ago she too was letting go of her husband. She bent down next to the woman and looked at the large gash on the back of her husband's head. The blood was pooling on the deck and on the woman's skirt. She placed her hand on the back of his head to try and assess the depth of the cut when all of a sudden the man awake and looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth startled, stared back- then all of a sudden saw the refection of Will in the man's eyes.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, the man continued looking at her then whispered...

"Elizabeth" as he closed his eyes and took his last breath. Elizabeth remained on her knees stunned, still holding the man's head. Suddenly Joseph's hand on her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings. Everyone on deck was staring at her, including the wife of the man.

"Who are you?" The wife stammered out, looking at her as if she had just killed the man herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Leave Me Be

Chapter 6

Leave Me Be

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled at the top of his voice, looking in to the man's eyes which had now grown dark. Will differentiated between the dead and the dying this way; upon gazing in their eyes he could see a light, sometimes even their current surroundings in the world of the living. Once they have passed the light disappeared and faded to black.

"My name is Jonathan…Jonathan Smith, Captain but you can call me whatever you please." The man stumbled out, while trembling in Will's tight grasp. Will just stood there looking at the man, hoping somehow she would reappear. Finally Bootstrap came, placed his hand on Will's shoulder, and he released his tight grip from the man. Everyone man on deck was looking at him, most confused, for it was only Will who possessed these powers.

"Make your self at home sailor, we head for the far shore at dawn. The rest of ya back to tending the ship, we have a long voyage ahead of us" replied Bootstrap for Will. Still speechless, Bootstrap led his son down to his cabin. Once in Will dropped to his knees on the floor, his eyes welling with tears. Bootstrap had never seen Will cry, but before he got a word of comfort out Will stammered out,

"I saw her, I saw her… she was crying-she was hurt, I could feel her pain. I should have never left her."

"Now you don't know that, Will we don't even know what happened to that man yet. Elizabeth is fine; you did right by leaving her."

"Right by your eyes! That is what you do best, leave the ones you love at times of peril. Leave me be!"

Bootstrap looked down at his son, watching his heart break, yet felt helpless. He quietly walked away, shunting the door behind him. Will stood up, still shivering with anger, hurt, and frustration. Somehow finally telling his father how he felt did not lift the weight on his shoulders, but made him feel like the weight of the world was now upon him.

Elizabeth stood, still not having addressed the woman's question. She looked around the ship, feeling the eyes of everyone on board peering right though her. She then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, falling to her knees she moaned, Joseph barely catching her before she hit the deck.

"Call the doctor!" he yelled!

The next thing Elizabeth knew she was in hospital quarters of the ship, with a nurse taking her pulse. Panicked she placed a hand on her stomach, "Our baby…" she whispered to the nurse,

"Please tell me our baby is ok."

"Your baby is fine Mrs., now get your rest. You had quite a scare on deck there."

Elizabeth eased back in to her bed, noting the stethoscope around the nurse's neck.

"May I?"

"Sure," the nurse placed the stethoscope on Elizabeth's ear placing the diaphragm over her belly. She smiled as she heard the fast and steady beat of the baby's heart. Just then there was a knock was on the door.

"Come in," spoke the nurse as Joseph eased through the door, smiling when he saw Elizabeth awake.

"Mr. Dove, come right in. Your wife is eager to see you."

"Wife?" Elizabeth questioned as Joseph gave her a quick glance-telling her to say no more. The nurse turned questioning Elizabeth's response. She ignored her, and forced a half smile on her face.

"Ah, husband please come in; and nurse please excuse us I have some words I need to speak to my HUSBAND" emphasizing the last work with a curt smile. The nurse nodded her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ah Elizabeth you are looking much better, you gave me quite a fright."

"Who are you telling that I am your wife, and why!"

"Elizabeth please be calm, if not for yourself then for your baby."

She eased back into bed still not taking her glaring eyes off the man across the room. Joseph looked as if he was going to faint, wiping the sweat from his brow;

"Elizabeth the woman accused you of having an affair with her husband; she said that is the only way he knew your name. So I told them you were my wife, and had been with me at all times. When they questioned how he knew your name, I told him that we had ran into him briefly on boarding and I had introduced you."

Elizabeth still filled with anger retorted

"I don't need your protection, you are not my husband, but now everyone on this ship thinks I am your wife…What if something else happens and another dies, they will tell him this and he will think I have married another!"

"Tell who?"

Pausing for a moment she looked up at him and replied softly,

"Captain William Turner... my husband."

The name rang a bell, by now everyone had heard of Captain William Turner. How he had slain Davy Jones and now ferries the souls of those who died at sea.

"Elizabeth, I think the voyage is getting to your mind…you need to rest."

"Don't believe me then, but explain this. How did that man know my name, when I have never before seen him in my life."

"I don't know. He probably just heard me talk to you earlier."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes,

"Believe what you want, but do not address me as your wife again."

"Elizabeth…"

"Just leave me be!"

Joseph hurt at her words, turned and walked out of the room. Elizabeth just closed her eyes trying to control her angry heart from racing. She needed to rest, and clear her mind. She knew Joseph just wanted to protect her, but why did he have to look at her so, why did he have to mix feelings in with friendship. As she closed her eyes she felt a cool breeze go through the room, she shivered and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She then felt another blanket being placed on her feet,

"Thank you Nurse,"

"Anything thing for you… _Mrs. Turner_," said an all too familiar voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Witty Games

Chapter 6

Witty Games

When Elizabeth opened her eyes she saw the only other woman who stole Will's heart from its rightful place, just more literally then figuratively.

"Tia Dalma," she whispered.

"No, tis me…Calypso" as she said her name her dark brown eyes changed to stormy grey then changed back, as almost to emphasize her point. Elizabeth stared firmly back at her and slowly pulled the covers higher, trying to conceal the small bulge of her stomach. Calypso flashed her an eerie smile,

"Tis why I am here,"

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth responded coldly.

"No anger with me! Remember your love be alive because of me," Calypso responded with some agitation.

"You mean cursed."

"Ten years be a small price to pay to come back from the dead." At this statement Elizabeth could not retort, for it was true, better ten years then a lifetime.

"You still have not answered my question on why you are here."

"Did you enjoy it?" Calypso asked, her ghostly smile appearing once again, sparking fear in Elizabeth's heart.

"Enjoy what?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Seeing your love?" At this statement Elizabeth felt like her own heart was being cut out. Just mentioning her brief moment with Will sent a surge of emotions through her body. Her face must have given her away….

"Very enjoyable," Calypso smirked.

"Brief," Elizabeth stumbled out.

"Aye…but what if you could not just see him, but be with him. What price have you pay?"

"You mean you would break the curse?"

"No one said any-ting bout breaking da curse, Will Turner pays ten years, dat won't change. But dere is a way, to do dis and not break da curse." At this revelation Calypso now had Elizabeth's full attention. Yet, a sinking feeling started emerging in Elizabeth's stomach; the sea goddess was more know for her devious schemes rather than her good nature.

"Why," Elizabeth asked. At this remark the sea goddess seemed to look at Elizabeth with such force that she felt she was starring right through her.

"Why now, why not disclose this information to me the moment Will left my arms." Calypso just smiled,

"Elizabeth Turner, no man or God dare cross you, or da baby you carry." Elizabeth clutched her stomach.

"Da curse remains, but da baby you created…complicates it."

"Complicates it?"

"Dis babe tis a gift from a greater God than I, created from your love. De curse keeps da one your love away from you…a test of time will tell de nature of your love. But, da curse is not meant to keep a child from de love of a parent, a bond even I da sea can't break."

"But the sea takes many lives; many who I am sure have children."

"Tis not da sea that is taking away a life here, but da curse." Then Elizabeth finally understood what she meant. It was because of Calypso's curse that Will did not know she was with child; it was the curse that would be separating the love of child and their parent.

"What do you want in return," Elizabeth calmly asked.

"Jack Sparrow." Calypso replied.

"Jack? But what can he do for you?"

"Do ya want to be with your love or not?" Calypso responded heatedly.

"Yes," Elizabeth breathlessly replied.

"Dan bring me Jack Sparrow!" Calypso rebuked, and then turned into water-splashing onto the floor, quickly seeping into the cracks of the floorboards. Elizabeth sat in awe of what just happened.

"What could she want with Jack?" She thought quietly to herself. Then her heart seemed to rise to her throat,

"To be with Will again…" she smiled. Although, this current plan demanded much more thought. For she knew all too well, that in order to come out ahead in the world of pirates; you had to figure out your opponent's game plan… before they figured out yours.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Waters

Chapter 7

Dangerous Waters

A few days later Elizabeth had been released from the hospital quarters and was getting a little tired of being addressed as Mrs. Dove. Nonetheless, they were to port soon to change ships, and this is where she planned to fill out the first part of her masterful plan. Knowing well, that Joseph was under the impression her husband was in the new colonies, she had to get to Tortuga. Not many merchant ships sailed into Tortuga these days, especially since the East India Trading Company had hung so many for just being affiliated with pirates. Elizabeth always seemed to accomplish things when she needed to, so she was sure she would have no problem fulfilling her plan.

* * *

Will stood at the helm, he felt less troubled since he had learned that the man had fallen to his fate but was disappointed when the man confessed he knew nothing about Elizabeth or why she was on the ship. He did manage to apologize to his father, but still felt estranged to him when it came to discussing matters of the heart, especially Elizabeth.  
Will sighed; every now and again he would get this overwhelming sense of impatience. It was not that he did not find some comfort in helping those that perished at sea find eternal peace, but he could not help but wonder what would have happened if Jack would only have stabbed the heart sooner, instead of always waiting for the luxury of having the last word. Then there was Elizabeth out at sea, risking her life and Will was literally a lifetime away. It was the unknown that haunted him, he had complete trust in Elizabeth, it was the rest of the mortal world that scared him.

* * *

Elizabeth was jolted awake by the sound of a cannon ball blasting through the deck and people screaming. The room was filled with dust and smoke; she could barely see two feet in front of her.

"Joseph!" she yelled, trying to make her way over to his cot.

"Elizabeth, stay down!" he yelled back. When she got to his cot she found him lying underneath it.

"Get up! We have to get out of here."

"And go where"

"Anywhere but here, now get up!" Elizabeth made her way back to her cot and grabbed Will's sword from under her mattress. Then another cannon ball ripped through the ship wall, throwing shards of wood everywhere. Elizabeth ran through the smoke, grabbing Joseph by the arm, dragging him up the stairs to upper deck. The ship's haul was complete chaos. Smoke filled the air, and all Elizabeth could see was the crew fighting armed guards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a guard lunge towards Joseph, and she quickly unsheathed her sword and ran him though, just before he could do the same to Joseph. Joseph stood there in shock,

"Elizabeth, you just…"

"Watch out!" She yelled, pushing him out of the way and taking out another guard as he charged towards them. It never felt so good to be brandishing a sword again, but Elizabeth soon realized why Will insisted they practiced every day, she found herself feeling a bit rusty. Scanning the deck she saw a long boat hanging, she grabbed Joseph, placing him behind her she fought her way down from the haul across the ship to the boat. Defending them both, against anything that stood in their way. Once at the long boat she yelled at Joseph to help her start lowering it into the water when she felt a hand go around her mouth and a sword placed to her neck. Before she could reach for her sword her arm was secured behind her back, Joseph too had been captured with a guard shackling him while he pleaded for their safety. The guards tied Elizabeth and Joseph together, and then tied them to the mast. Once the guards were preoccupied Elizabeth, whispered to Joseph,

"What ever you do don't tell them my name,"

"What!" Joseph said panicked, looking every which way flustered and scared.

"Joseph…"she whispered…

"JOSEPH!" she finally yelled, getting both Joseph's and the guard's attention. She wryly smiled at the guard until he turned around again.

"DO NOT tell them my real name,"  
"Why?"

"Please, just don't." But before Elizabeth could say another word, her head banged against the mast while the guard slapped his hand across her face.

"I told you no talking!" Elizabeth tried to regain her bearings; it felt as if her jaw was going to fall off. The ring the guard was wearing on his hand left a gash across her cheek. Joseph just looked at her in shock, unable to say anything.  
"If Will was here you would live to regret that," she thought to herself. She glared at Joseph, reiterating her point without using words.

Once the fight settled down, Elizabeth watched helpless as women and children where tied and lead down into the brig. Two other younger women had been tied to the mast along side of her. Then a flurry of guards gathered around them; a man approached them with the military markings of a commodore.

"I am looking for Elizabeth Swann, the former governor of Port Royal's daughter, are any of you her." The way the question was placed, made it seem as if he was looking to help, but the coldness in eyes gave his plan away. After all of them, shook their heads no, he restated his question.

"She also goes by her married name of Elizabeth Turner, do any of you know her?"

Elizabeth felt her heart drop, why were they looking for her, or even more important what were they looking for from her. The man looked at Joseph and motioned the guard to remove his shackles.

"Who are you sir, state your name"

"My name is Joseph Dove of Port San Lucas," Joseph said in a wavering voice.

"Who are you traveling with?" Joseph immediately looked towards Elizabeth who starred blankly back at him. Will had always taught her that you can tell a story without using words.

"This is my…wife….Elizabeth Dove," he fumbled out.

"What is your destination?"

"We are heading towards the colonies."

The commodore then briefly spoke with the other women, questioning them their names and destinations. Elizabeth smirked, being almost 4 month pregnant had it's advantages, she did play the role of a innocent wife well. The commodore then motioned to have the guards untie her and the remaining women. He then drew his sword, Elizabeth swallowed hard, and Joseph looked as if he was going to faint. Looking closer at the sword Elizabeth recognized it as her own, Will's sword. The commodore then grabbed Joseph and placed the sword to his neck.

"It has come to my attention that a one Elizabeth Turner is aboard this ship, and you three ladies are the only one's who fit her description and age. Now, one of you talk or I will start with this man and work my way though children next until she is found." Elizabeth could watch no more, and stepped forward. The commodore looked at her and frowned.

"Madame, I know you value your husband's life but this is no time to be bold."

"I am her, Elizabeth Swann." She cringed using her maiden name. The commodore searched her blank face, as if to read into what she was saying.

"The woman I look for is named Elizabeth Turner."

"Will Turner was my finance, and was killed aboard the Flying Dutchman earlier this year. We never married." She lied. The commodore looked stunned at this revelation, and let Joseph go; who immediately fell to his knees then staggered to his feet.

"If you are who you say you are, why do you travel with this man."

"He is my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Yes, my husband. Can't you see I carry his child?" The commodore looked at Elizabeth slightly protruding stomach.

"Elizabeth Swann married William Turner aboard the Black Pearl, Turner then stabbed the heart Davy Jones ergo becoming the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman." The commodore recited.

"Rumors," mumbled Elizabeth.

"Will Turner died, I saw it with my own eyes." This time she let the pain in her eyes shine through, for what she had just said was actually true.

"So you married another?"

"Yes," she replied coldly.

"And who is the Captain of the Dutchman now then, if Turner died."

"William Turner," Elizabeth stated, trying not to give away her motive.

"You just stated he was dead,"

"No, William Turner the II is dead; William Turner the I his father saw Jones stab his son, then went and stabbed the heart himself-making him Captain." Now the commodore looked thoroughly confused.

"I guess the story was passed on wrong, with the names being the same and all." She coolly stated.

"Chain her in my quarters, and post a guard at the door." Elizabeth's face dropped,

"What…" she stammered out as the guards shackled her hands again and started leading her away from Joseph.

"Until I talk to my commander you are the woman we have been searching for and I will not be responsible for losing you. I have heard of your treachery."

Joseph just stared at the guards helplessly as they lead Elizabeth away.

* * *

Once in the commodore's quarters Elizabeth looked around, and felt sick to her stomach when she saw the large bed in the middle of the room.

"What is he going to do…" she thought to herself. She felt slightly better when she noticed the cell that had been built in the corner of the room. The guard lead her in the cell then chained each shackle to a post on the wall. As the guard, finished securing the locks he started patting her down, as if to look for other weapons. The guard smiled as he felt around her chest, Elizabeth could only glare at him. Then he knelt and started to pat his hands up under her dress, she could take no more and lifted herself up using the chains as supports and kicked him in the mouth. The guard's mouth was now bleeding everywhere and Elizabeth was thrashing around while other guards rushed in the cell to try and control her. A guard punched her across the same cheek, reopening her previous wound. Blood smeared across her face, Elizabeth started to settle down fearing they would punch her in the stomach next, just then a gunshot rang though the room. Everyone's attention went to the commodore who was standing and evaluating the situation. He walked into the cell and let a small smile creep across his face.

"You are Elizabeth Swann," he then looked at the blood on her cheek and the guard covered with blood, knocked out on the floor.

"She is not to be harmed, that is an order."

The guards started filing out of the cell; the commodore lifted a handkerchief to her cheek and started to blot away the blood.

"Your beauty and reputation precede you Miss Swann," he smirked.

"It's Mrs. Dove." She coldly replied.

"Ah, my mistake…" as his hand dropped he let it follow the curves of her neck then chest, smiling a wicked grin.

"I ask you as a gentleman to let me be," sneered Elizabeth.

"I am not a gentleman when I deal with pirates," the commodore coldly replied. Looking up at her once again, and locking the cell behind him as he left.

"I will see you later, and we will see if your story changes."

Elizabeth looked around the room, searching for a way out. Then two guards entered the room looked at the cell, and stood in the doorway. She never felt so comforted to be in a cell, this way at least no one else could harm her…for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends or Foes

Chapter 8

Friends or Foes

In the brig Joseph was pacing about the cell, he kept hearing Elizabeth tell the story of the Dutchman, surely she was joking…or was she. One of the two women who had been pinned to the mast interrupted his train of thought…

"Did you know Captain William Turner?"

"What…"

"Your wife, she said she knew William Turner, the Captain of the Dutchman. Did you know him too?"

"No, I never met him."

"But your wife was engaged to him; surely you know something of him."

'She doesn't talk about it," Joseph said grimly. His thoughts went back to the hospital ward where Elizabeth claimed not to be William Turner's fiancé, but his wife, and carrying his child. He sat down, his mind whirling with unanswered questions.

"If she knows her husband is dead, why are we on this God forsaken voyage looking for him," Joseph thought to himself.

"I hear William Turner fought off an armada of men and monsters, all to save her. Then as he knelt to propose Davy Jones appeared out of thin air and murdered him."

"Appeared out of thin air?" mocked Joseph once again being pulled from his thoughts.

"The Captain of the Dutchman can do that ya know, he can go from one place to another by just disappearing then reappearing in his desired location."

"And just now is he able to do that? What is he a ghost?"

"Well, kind of. It is said Davy Jones was at one time a mortal man, but then the goddess Calypso turned him into a monster."

Just then a brigade of guards entered the room, followed by the commodore.

"Joseph Dove," the commodore stated.

"Yes," Joseph quietly replied.

"I would like a moment with you please." The guards entered the cell, shackled Joseph's hands then led him out.

"Say hello to Captain Turner for us," one of the women mocked as he was led out of the cell.

* * *

Will was directing the crew as yet another group of souls came on the horizon, when suddenly a strong breeze blew across the ship. Will had to clutch the mast to avoid losing his balance. Water and wind whipped across the ship. When the breeze let up, Will opened his eyes, wiping the water and salt from his face. He was completely alone, his crew, the souls, everyone was gone. He stood still, trying hard to keep a cool demeanor; there was only one person or thing that could do this.

"Calypso," he yelled.

"I have a duty to fulfill and this is not the time for games."

"Tis not a game," declared a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to face her,

"Then what do you call the sudden absence of my crew."

"I need da speak with you…alone."

"Then speak, please," said a rather perturbed Will. During his time in the Land of the Dead he found Calypso to be more of a nuisance and tease. Whenever she came to visit, she brought more frustration and heart ache, always speaking in fragmented sentences and often leaving out crucial bits of information.

"Your duty has a need to change…temporarily."

"Change, why?"

"Because I say so…" answered Calypso arrogantly.

"I have souls to transport; this is no time for errands."

"Since when da ya call your wife an errand."

"Elizabeth," Will said breathlessly, a sudden horror coming to his face.

"What have you done with her!"

"I done nothin, it tis the East India Trading Company that is messin with my plan."

"Beckett is dead, what would the East India Trading Company want with Elizabeth."

Calypso was silent at this, turning her head to look over the placid waters.

"Beckett is dead?" Will queried, fearing his own answer.

"Lord Beckett tis dead, he de only man who died and not pass. In da locker tis where his soul dwells."

This gave Will great relief, for to this day he had still not seen Beckett's soul in the Land of the Dead.

"If not Beckett than who, and to what purpose?"

"Dis man named Commadore Johnson, he work for Beckett."

"What does he want with Elizabeth?"

"He wants what every man wants…" Calypso smirked. Will's eyes widened with this statement.

"If he so much as touches her…"

"Not dat William Turner… he want to control da sea, to control you…he wants da heart."

"Elizabeth won't give him the heart."

"Dan he takes the next thing to it, da woman you luv."

Will grasped the railing of the ship, his eyes closed in worry and anger. Suddenly a look of realization came over his face and he turned back to Calypso,

"Why do you care?"

Calypso looked at Will a look of annoyance on her face.

"What do ya mean, William Turner?"

"If Elizabeth was to parish, you would say that was fate. Why is her safety suddenly an importance to you?

"Dat is for me to know, and you to find out," Calypso smiled eerily. "Now da ya want to help, or let him have his way wit her?"

Will glared at Calypso,

"What are the terms?"

"One week in the land of the living, dan back to your duty."

"What if one week isn't enough time?"

"Dan we call dat fate."

"What about the souls lost at sea?"

"I will care for dem."

"What about my crew?"

"Da crew and da Dutchman go with you."

"Done," stated Will. Calypso then turned into water, spilling off the deck into the sea. Suddenly Will saw a large wave growing across the placid waters, he gripped onto the helm as tight as he could as the large wave continued to grow. It crashed over the deck engulfing the entire ship. When the wave had passed Will stood and felt the breeze whip across his face, his crew was brushing the water off themselves also, looking dazed and confused. He scanned the horizon and saw seagulls in the distance.

"Home," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Cloaks and Daggers

Chapter 9

Cloaks and Daggers

After Will updated the crew he scanned the horizon, and then realized his predicament. He had no clue where Elizabeth was, or what ship she was even on. He needed answers, and there was only one place a pirate could get answers and not draw too much attention…Tortuga.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow and Master Gibbs had not gotten far the past few months. As soon as they step foot on a boat it would soon spring a leak, crash into an unseen reef, or end up sinking somehow; always leading them back to the port of Tortuga. 

"Captain, I got us aboard a fishin boat, all we have to do is work the lines and the Captain will take us wherever our heart's desire!"

"What's the use," Jack replied wearily. "The second we are out of the shallows a storm will hit, or a giant squid will attack and we will be back where we are right now mate…only wetter."

"Aye…the sea has it in for us."

"The sea carries a grudge, hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn," recited Jack.

"Maybe if we fill up a boat with dirt, and…." before Gibbs could finish Jack stood up glaring into the horizon.

"What the devil?" questioned Gibbs, as he too stared at the approaching object.

"No devil mate, that there is the Dutchman."

* * *

Elizabeth pulled harder; her wrist began to bleed slightly as she tried to maneuver it out of the shackle. She then heard footsteps and gave up her efforts temporarily, and tried to regain some composure. As the door flung open, a swarm of guards flooded in the room soon followed by Commodore Johnson. They all gathered around the cell, none of them entering. Elizabeth smiled to herself, "at least they have learned their lesson." 

"I spoke with your husband,"

"What! How," Elizabeth's eyes widened with the thought.

"No worries, Mr. Dove initially was not in a divulgatory mood, but we convinced him otherwise." Finally realizing what husband he was talking about, Elizabeth quickly changed her demeanor.

"And just what did he divulge?" Elizabeth sneered back.

"Everything," the commodore grinned.

"Good then there are no secrets between us then, you can unshackle me and leave us on our way," Elizabeth taunted.

The commodore opened the cell door and casually walked it.

"Do not test me Mrs. Dove."

"You will get no answers from me, just as you did not receive any from him. We have no story to tell."

"You are a stubborn thing aren't you."

But before Elizabeth could answer the commodore signaled a guard who quickly approached her and ripped off her dress, leaving her only in her shift. Elizabeth screamed,

"What are you doing!" fighting desperately in her shackles to try and pull her arms down to cover herself.

"If there is something you do have lose Mrs. Dove it is your pride, and I will strip you of every last piece of it until you cooperate." Elizabeth fought back tears and she gave up, her eyes like daggers peering at every last guard who seemed to be focused on the movements of her chest as she struggled to get free. The small bump on her abdomen was now easily visible on the snug undergarment.

"Leave me be," she forced out.

"I am not the one shackled to the wall here, remember that. I will leave you with your thoughts, when I return you WILL tell me what I want to know, or your wrists won't be the only part of your body bleeding."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs hurried through the town to the port, the Dutchman had anchored off shore in the depths to try and avoid attention. Jack saw the long boat row in, and he as bound and determined to be there to greet them. Once on the dock, they dodged drunken pirates and scantly clad women until they reached the now empty long boat. 

"Where did they go Captain?"

Jack scanned the dock, "They must be looking for something, or someone…they aren't wasting any time," he replied deep in thought. "Look for the unusual!"

"Captain, we are in Tortuga…" Gibbs replied sarcastically.

"Then look for the unusual usual!"

They both scanned the docks…

"Over there! The man in the cloak," shouted Gibbs. Jack looked in the direction Gibbs was pointing to see a person wearing a brown sack cloak and hood with four men gathered closely around him heading steadily into town.

"It can't be…" questioned Jack aloud as they started in quickly after the men.

* * *

Elizabeth's knees were weak from standing, and her arms ached from being hung above her head. She leaned back onto the wall, sighing, and looking down at her belly. As she stood still she was suddenly startled by a fluttering feeling, she gasped and held very still. She felt it again, a slight fluttering in her abdomen. This time she couldn't hold back the tears; as she started to cry. A minute passed but as quickly as she started she stopped, beaming with love as she thought of the little life growing inside her. She then started pulling on her shackles again, but was stopped by the sound of the anchor being released. She stood very still, listening to the footsteps of men above her on deck. The footsteps then went down the stairs from the helm to the deck, it sounded as if they were just in front of the door. She then heard a voice announce, 

"News Commodore! Your Lordship demands you bring the woman to him at once, and he wants her alive."

"Am I to understand that he wants us to drop our current mission, when we are so close to attaining our goal?"

"Yes Commodore, his exact words are that he wants her off the water as soon as possible."

"Well it looks like Mrs. Dove will be going home after all."

Then the men walked away.

"Going home?" questioned Elizabeth to herself. Then with all her might she maneuvered herself around so she could use her legs as additional leverage and started pulling as hard as she could. She had to get out of this cell, for once she was on land all is lost.


	10. Chapter 10: What you Want Most

Chapter 10

What You Want Most

Jack and Gibbs pushed through the crowds as fast as they could until they reached the group of men.

"Taking an early holiday are we Captain Turner, eight years early to be exact." Jack exclaimed reaching out and pulling the hood of the cloak down. Before they both could blink, they had swords pressing against their throats.

"Oops," squirmed Jack as he viewed the scarred and gruesome face of the man under the cloak. The man quickly looked around, and pulled the hood back up over his head.

"Sorry mate, thought you were someone else," Jack took a finger and gently removed the blade from his throat. The cloaked man made a gesture and the other men released Gibbs.

"We be on our ways now gents, sorry bout the confusion" Gibbs stumbled out as he grabbed Jack by the arm and started pulling him away.

"What do you know of Captain Turner" the cloaked man replied. Jack shook Gibbs off his arm, seeing his opportunity.

"Why, Captain William Turner is like a brother to me."

"What do you know of the whereabouts of Elizabeth Turner" the man continued in a monotone voice, completely ignoring Jack's previous statement.

"Lizzie," Jack mumbled. Truth was Jack had not heard from Elizabeth since she left the Pearl.

"What do you want to know?" Jack smiled.

"He knows nothing, move out" the cloaked man voiced and the group started walking away.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. "If Elizabeth Turner is what you want most, Elizabeth Turner I can get." The men looked at each other, and then approached them again.

"How?" the cloaked man questioned.

"I have my ways." Once again Jack felt a blade against him, this time in his back.

"You better not be lying, you have no clue what you are dealing with."

"Actually I think I do," strained Jack, as the men lead him and Gibbs back towards the long boat. Once aboard Jack looked at the water as they rowed out to the Dutchman, expecting any moment for disaster to strike…but the water remained calm. Jack smiled at Gibbs, who too was looking questioningly at the water.

* * *

Once aboard the Dutchman, Jack and Gibbs where lead straight down to the brig.

"Parlay!" pleaded Jack as they locked the cell.

"You'll be meetin the Captain soon enough" grumbled the man as he removed his cloak and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well."

"Captain, we are in the brig of the Dutchman."

"Ah, yes but have you noticed something Mr. Gibbs?"

"The men aren't fish people…"

"No, I mean yes, but no. We are on a boat, off shore…"

"And still afloat Captain!" exclaimed Gibbs.

"Yes," mumbled Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Jack and Gibbs turned to see Will walking into the room.

"Captain Turner, looking alive I see" replied Jack sarcastically.

Will motioned for the men to open the brig, a large smile played across his face.

"Jack, I don't think I have ever been so happy to see you!"

"Ah, then you know what I offer."

"You offer what I want most," mocked Will eyeing the compass attached to Jack's belt.

"And you offer what I want most," replied Jack, with a scheming look to his face.

"I have not offered anything yet Jack," retorted Will calmly. The crew men around him reaching for their swords, Will waved his hand, motioning them to stop. Gibbs looked at Jack, then back at Will.

"What the Captain means, Captain, is that we are in need of a ride."

"A ride to where?"

"Out of Tortuga!" exclaimed Jack before Gibbs could say more.

Will looked at the two men, and smiled.

"Welcome aboard the Dutchman!" he replied cheerily, as he lead his men back above deck.

"Captain, I don't trust this Jack Sparrow. He is up to something." Maccus told Will as they walked up to the helm.

"When isn't he up to something? Jack can lead us to Elizabeth, and that is our focus right now. His plans won't matter in a week's time any way. Besides, we're immortal; I think we have the upper hand here."


	11. Chapter 11: Opportune Moments

Chapter 11

Opportune Moments

Jack stood by Will at the helm, both of them watching the compass as it pointed to the northeast in Will's hand. Will closed his eyes, enjoying the sea breeze as it blew across his face. He looked over at Jack who was doing the same thing.

"Ah, the sea how I've missed her," whispered Jack.

"There is very little wind in the Land of the Dead."

"Ah, yes William I've been meaning to talk to you bout that. You see how things…well that moment with Jones…"

"Jack," Will interrupted. "I am the one to be thanking you here, it is because your actions that I will be able to be with Elizabeth again."

"Yes, well I thought maybe…"

"No, I am grateful." Will smiled, looking back out to sea. "So have you heard at all from her?"

"No, last I saw of her, she and you (Jack making motions with his hands) …on the beach."

Will blushed, "that day seems so long ago."

"Well, when you rescue fair maiden maybe this time you can pillage some of your plunder" remarked Jack. Will just stood looking off to sea, as if lost in a memory.

"I remember a night on the beach with your tigress…"

"Jack," Will groaned, snapping out of his day dream. "She told me everything. I found your line about the sails in her bodice to be quite suave."

"Well, she did look quite fetching that evening."

"I'm sure she looked even more fetching in the firelight when you woke the next morning and half the island was a flame," Will joked.

"Bloody pirate," mumbled Jack.

"Captain!" Maccus yelled from the crow's nest, pointing to the North. Will looked through the scope to see two billowing sails in the distance. He handed the scope to Jack,

"What do you think?"

"The company," grumbled Jack.

"The East India Trading Company? I thought that ended with the death of Beckett."

"Ended it did, just not completely. Some man by the name of Lord Davis took over, haven't heard much bout em' huntin pirates anymore, but seems they know what they want."

"What do they want with Elizabeth?"

"Not sure mate, but I'd bet it has something to do with you."

"Well if it is me who they want…" Will reached for his sword getting ready to leave.

"Will, have I taught you nothing," replied Jack, grabbing Will by the shoulder before he disappeared. "Right now there are hundreds of guards over there just waiting for you."

"Jack, I'm immortal…"  
"Aye, but what about your beloved?" Will paused,

"What benefit is all this to you?" He asked, knowing Jack too well.

"The sooner we get Lizzie back…alive. The quicker we can get going."

"Going where?"

"Let us just focus on Mrs. Turner right now." Will smiled,

"It's almost sunset now; I'll go prepare the crew, at midnight we attack."

"Why midnight?"

"Why not?" smiled Will walking away from Jack.

* * *

Joseph looked around the room, his lip swollen and his right eye throbbed. The last thing he remembered was the Commodore's fist making friends with his head. Around the room he saw maps hanging on the wall, a globe, and a sword…over on the desk. He had seen that sword before, it was Elizabeth's. He twisted around in his chair, the ropes around his wrists were tight, his skin burned as he started to rub the ropes against the chair. He couldn't get Elizabeth out of his mind, if they had done this much to him; he couldn't imagine what they had done to her.

* * *

"Captain we must protest," 

"Maccus, we have no idea what we are up against. The steaks are too high if we attack and are outnumbered. We must use our abilities to our advantage. One at a time we will go over, quietly prevail over a solider, seize his uniform, then wait for my signal."

"What about Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow is under the impression we leave at midnight…"

"On your signal then," nodded Maccus. Will smiled,

"Have a long boat ready, we'll be expecting a guest."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Gibbs quietly lowered a long boat onto the water below. 

"Captain, are you sure this is wise? The last time we tried to sail alone we nearly got eaten alive by angry crabs."

"Aye Master Gibbs have faith, Calypso is far too busy to give mind to us."

Although the thought was comforting, Gibbs couldn't get the sensation of pinching claws off his skin as he slowly started to row away from the Dutchman.

"What bout Captain Turner?"  
"Captain Turner is under the impression that we attack at midnight, with all of his mangy crew to get around he won't even miss us."

The surf started to pound against the longboat as they rowed further away, Gibbs swallowed nervously as he eyed the dark water.

"Remind me again Captain why we must go ahead of the rest."

"It's called leverage Master Gibbs, we are in need of some and fast, unless you want to be rowing us back to Tortuga in this here long boat."

"You truly are a genius Captain!" recited Gibbs as he anxiously looked at the great distance he had yet to row.

* * *

"Commodore!" yelled a sailor from the crow's nest. "Three o'clock, a long boat…2 men." The Commodore peered out at the approaching figures. 

"Well, let us show them how the East India Trading Company treats guests" smiled the Commodore as he signaled his men to prepare the welcome.

* * *

"Captain!" yelled Maccus, pointing to Jack and Gibbs in the distance. "What did I tell you, he can't be trusted. Just what do you think he is doing?" 

Will smiled as he pulled the cloak hood over his head, "giving us the opportune moment" but before Maccus could reply Will had vanished.


	12. Chapter 12:Surprises

Chapter 12

Surprises

Will glanced around the powder barrels in the armory, two guards stood at the entrance.

"Those fools, I think I would rather sail the sea in a dingy than approach a company ship," mocked one of the guards.

"Yea, they got what's coming to em" replied the other. Will contemplated his options, took out his knife, and cut the rope holding the powder barrels. They crashed against the armory walls.

"What the devil," yelled one of the guards as he walked into the room, the other guard trailing shortly behind him. Just then a third guard walked into the room, inspecting the damage.

"What is going on here?" Questioned the third guard, of higher rank.

"The ropes must have gave way sir."

"Clean it up on the double, if the Commodore sees this mess we will have hell to pay." The third guard left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Check the ropes on those barrels over there make sure their stable enough," ordered the first guard to the second. As the second guard walked behind the barrels he felt a hard hit to the back of his neck, and fell unconscious, quickly being dragged out of site. The first guard inspected the rope of the fallen barrels, picking up the cut piece and viewing it in his hand.

"Hey, I think somebody cut this rope" he questioned aloud to the man standing behind him. He looked up to see Will standing over him,

"I think your right," replied Will, but before the guard could even reply he too was knocked unconscious. Will stripped one of the guards of his uniform. He then gagged and tied them both, placing them out of sight behind some barrels. He tucked his hair up in the hat, and locked the door as he left the room, unaware of what was happening on deck.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs climbed up the ladder that had been thrown over for them. As soon as they breeched the deck they were face to face with at least a hundred bayonets.

"Ah, good evening gentlemen, we are so pleased to have your company" spoke the Commodore.

"The pleasure is all ours," mumbled Jack as he slowly stood up.

"May I ask what you are doing in the middle of the Caribbean in a long boat?" questioned the Commodore.

"Looking to hitch a ride," smiled Jack.

"You will arrive at the gallows soon enough pirate," stated the Commodore as she pulled up Jack's sleeve revealing the scarred "P".

"Well then before you send me to my fate perhaps you could help me find a lost friend."

"And just who might that be?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Turner, dear friend of my cousin's uncle twice removed."

At this statement the Commodore glared at Jack. "What do you know of the whereabouts of Elizabeth Turner?"

"Rumors really," smirked Jack.

"What rumors?"

"Rumor has it she's been captured by the company."

"Rumors only," smiled the Commodore as he motioned for the guards to take Gibbs and Jack down to the brig.

* * *

Will tried not to draw attention to himself as he lurked about. Everyone's attention seemed to be drawn to the deck, where a crowd of guards were gathered around. Will smiled; there was only one man who could be behind such a ruckus.

He skulked around finding his way down to the brig. Once below deck he was mortified at what he saw, innocent women and children crammed into a small brig. Most forced to stand or lean against the rails for rest. He anxiously scanned every face, desperately hoping to see Elizabeth's. She was no where to be seen. He circled the brig once more, and then spied a small isolated cell in the corner of the room secured by two guards. Inside the cell sat two young women, both with long brunette hair and slender forms. As Will approached the cell one of the guards took note of him.

"What are you lookin at?"

Will startled mumbled, "just looking for someone."

"Looking for who?" asked the second guard. Will thought a moment,

"I was told to guard the Turner girl, where is she?"

"The Turner girl? You mean that wench up in the Commodore's quarters. You are at the wrong cell mate." It took all of Will's strength not to slice the man in half right there for insulting his wife. He nodded, and headed back above deck. As he walked up the stairs, his head heavy with thoughts, he ran face to face into Jack Sparrow. Jack and Gibbs were being lead down to the brig by a small herd of guards. Both men glared at each other, then Will smiled

"More souls for the gallows I see."

Jack gave him half a smile as the guards pushed them around Will down to the brig. Once locked inside Gibbs turned to Jack,

"Well, we sure pulled the wool over his eyes Captain."

"Patience Master Gibbs," Jack replied. "Everything is going as planned… sort of."

Once on deck Will saw his challenge; four guards at the door of the Commodore's quarters. It was as Barbossa once said, there was no problem getting in, it was the getting out part that posed a challenge. He then heard a scream, a scream that cut off his breath and caused his stomach to drop to his toes.

"Elizabeth" his whispered, as he quickly ducked behind a corner and vanished through the wall into the Commodore's quarters. Once in side; what he saw made his blood boil and absent heart race. Elizabeth was chained to a wall in a small cell, her hands shackled above her head, wearing nothing but her shift. She had a large gash on her cheek, with a bruise below one of her eyes. A guard stood in front of her with a bucket and ladle of water,

"Kick me again wench and you'll live to regret it. Now drink!" the guard yelled at her. Elizabeth could barely hold her head up, the guard grabbed her chin lifting her head up so she looked him in the eye.

"You are a pretty girl aren't you…" but before he could finish his sentence he dropped to the ground. Will pulled his sword out of the guard and swept up Elizabeth in his arms. She immediately fought him, screaming and kicking for him to let go…

"Elizabeth," Will stumbled out trying to keep a firm hold on her. Once her name escaped his lips she stopped, and looked upon him. Staring past the uniform and hat, into those familiar chocolate eyes…

"Will," she whispered faintly. His lips instantly took hers in a passionate kiss, the both of them completely lost in the moment…

"Aghhh!" yelled Will, letting go of Elizabeth as a sword plunged into his back.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed before falling limp, unconscious from exhaustion and shock.

Will pulled the sword from his back, recognizing it instantaneously; this wasn't the first time he had been stabbed by this sword. He turned the sword around to face the pale thin man who had just assaulted him. This was no guard; the feeble man just stood looking at Will as if he was a ghost.

"Who are you?" questioned Will.

"Your…your not dead!" stammered Joseph.

"I asked you a question sir, if you value your life I encourage you to answer it. Now who are you?"

"I'm-I'm her husband" stuttered Joseph. Will lowered his sword, blankly staring at the man for a moment. He then turned his attentions back to Elizabeth; he grabbed the keys from the fallen guard and started to unlock her hands. He flinched as he viewed her wrists, rubbed raw from the shackles. He picked her up cradling her in his arms,

"Well that makes two of us." Will responded quietly as he carried Elizabeth past Joseph and laid her on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Guards

Chapter 13

Guards

Elizabeth's skin felt like ice as Will wrapped her in the cover off the bed. He then walked though the wall and peered out around the corner at his well planned exit. Bootstrap dressed as a guard was standing by the mast, Will nodded at him and Bootstrap nodded back. Will then went back through the wall and walked over to the Commodore's closet, opening it to reveal a display of military jackets. Will glanced over to Joseph, who looked as if he was going to faint.

"This just might work," Will said aloud as he started going through the jackets.

"You-you-your him," stuttered Joseph, getting paler by the moment.

"Why don't you sit down sir," Will replied annoyed.

"Your him…the stories are true." Will ignored him, and held up a jacket that looked similar to his uniform. Will turned to him to hand him the coat, and saw the horrified look on Joseph's face.

"Yes, I am Captain Turner," he replied quietly.

"You're her husband, and I tried to kill you!" Joseph continued, as if still in shock from the ordeal. "I tried to kill the father of her unborn child!"

Will suddenly froze, "What did you say?"

"Oh God, and I told you I was her husband, she is going to run me through!" Will was now completely confused, but could not get that word out of his head…child…  
"Run you through, what are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth…well when we boarded the ship-with her being pregnant-well-everyone thought-and I told them I was-I was just trying to protect her-but she was so upset because she thought you would find out-and now you did." Joseph rambled pacing around the room. Will's head started to spin,

"Did you say she is pregnant?" Will interrupted.

"What!" Joseph replied, "Oh God, she wanted to tell you and now I did!"

The room suddenly went quiet, even though Joseph was still rambling on and pacing around; Will blocked everything out as he lifted the blanked off Elizabeth, revealing the small bulge of her abdomen. He placed his hand on her stomach, and immediately pulled it back when he felt a small bump hit his hand.

"She pregnant," he whispered, "I'm going to be a father." Coming of out his daze Will looked back a Joseph who now was sitting in a chair with his head buried in his hands. He carefully wrapped Elizabeth back up, kissing her lips lightly as he took a deep breath and walked over to Joseph.

"I apologize; I didn't catch your name as you stabbed me in the back." Will joked, reaching out his hand to help Joseph up.

"Joseph Dove, Captain" he mumbled and took Will's hand.

"Well Mr. Dove we have little time to get you and Elizabeth out of her safely."

"What do you mean?"

Will grabbed the jacket he had dropped on the floor and handed it to Joseph, "Here, please put this on." He then took a slightly larger coat out of the closet and grabbed a hat off one of the shelves. He walked back over to Elizabeth and gingerly started to unwrap the blanket. He looked over to check Joseph's progress only to see him blatantly staring at her thin shift. Will gently placed the blanket back over her and looked back at Joseph.

"Oh, excuse me," Joseph whispered as he turned around and finished putting on the uniform. Will then placed the jacket on Elizabeth, tucked her hair up in the hat, then pulled down on the brim to shield her face. Will then heard two quick knocks on the door; Joseph jumped and reached for his sword looking panicked,

"It's him, the Commodore!"

Will smiled; he wondered how Elizabeth ever met this man. He then gently picked her up, walked over and handed her to Joseph.

"What-what are you doing?" Joseph replied, as he struggled to get a better hold of her.

"Soon two guards will come through that door. Listen to the guard's instructions, and you will be fine."

"But, what about you? What if something happens?"  
"Mr. Dove, no harm can come to me because you hold my heart in your arms right now. Her safety is the only thing that matters here, listen to the guards, they will ensure the both of your safety."

Will grabbed his old sword, and took off the uniform. He was still wearing his usual clothes underneath, and tied his hair back in his bandana. Joseph saw the guard in front of him, transform into the pirate from the stories. Will quickly walked back over to Joseph and pulled the brim further down on Elizabeth's hat, giving a slightly concerned look before disappearing in front of them.

* * *

He reappeared in the middle of the deck, quickly viewing the door of the Commodore's quarters recognizing the new guards out front. Bootstrap and John (another crewman) had replaced the previous two guards; both subtly nodded their heads at Will. Even though mere seconds had past, quite a few guards had already gathered around him. 

"I demand to speak to your Captain!" yelled Will, brandishing his sword.

"Commodore, you mean" replied the Commodore as he slinked out from behind the men. Will looked at the hundreds of swords pointing at him, and smiled.

"Commodore, can you please explain to me the meaning behind locking up innocent women and children?"

"Ah, where are your manners sir, introductions please" mocked the Commodore.

"My name is William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman." At this confession, an eerie calm fell upon the boat. "And I warn every one of you. If one woman or child is harmed on this voyage it is your soul to pay." As Will started to walk forward the guards moved out of his way, the look of fear on all of their faces. The Commodore noticed the influence and scorned,

"Ah, William Turner, a legendary hero to what do we owe this pleasure?" Will lost the humor in the situation as he approached the Commodore,

"Dare you insult me, when you strike women whose only accusation is being affiliated with me?" Will walked closer to Bootstrap and John, pointing to the door of the Commodore's quarters,

"And what of the woman in here, what is her charge?"

"Why being a traitor to the crown of course," replied the Commodore calmly. Will reached for his sword, cueing Bootstrap who shouted,

"Traitor," and stabbed Will directly where his heart would be. Will then pulled the sword from his chest turned around and stabbed Bootstrap, who gave a grand performance and fell to the ground. John then yelled,

"It is the immortal Captain Turner!" He then opened the door to the Commodore's quarters and dragged the injured Bootstrap in, shutting the door behind them. Will smiled and turned around to face the remaining crew,

"Anyone else?" The remaining crew backed away from Will as he again approached the Commodore.

* * *

Once the door was closed Bootstrap jumped up and pulled the sword from himself, completely unharmed. John motioned to Joseph, who was standing looking at them with the fear of God in his eyes. 

"Elizabeth," whispered Bootstrap as he glanced over the unconscious woman in Joseph's arms.

"We best get going, Maud can take care of her back at the ship," John hastily remarked.

"Who are you?" questioned Joseph.

"We are friends, now listen. John here will follow you out of this door. Look at no one, and stay close to him. He will take you to a long boat, and over to the Dutchman. Whatever you do keep looking down, it is imperative that you are not recognized."

Joseph nodded, as John opened the door and starting pushing though the crowd of guards shouting,

"Make way, injured man!" No one seemed to notice that the "man" being carried past them was indeed a woman; everyone just assumed it was Will's victim.

* * *

Will asked the Commodore again, 

"Now that we have been formerly introduced, again why do you target these innocent women and children?" The Commodore too looked a bit intimidated,

"It was an order," he replied coldly.

"An order by whom?"

"Lord Davis of Port Royal."

"What does Lord Davis want with women and children?"

"My orders where to obtain them, he told me nothing of his motives," the Commodore nervously replied. Will then noticed the long boat being rowed back to the Dutchman. All eyes where on him as he raised his sword so the tip rested atop the Commodore's heart,

"You are to take your prisoners to the nearest port and release them. Then you are to return to Port Royal and tell your Lord that if he dares harm another soul in my name he will not only pay in this life but the next." The Commodore nodded. Will then motioned and the remaining of his crew appeared out of the shadows.

Will then leaned forward and whispered to the Commodore,

"I will see you again, and you will pay for what you have done." Then they all disappeared, leaving the Commodore and crew standing baffled and bewildered.

* * *

Jack Sparrow heard the ruckus above deck,

"That's our sign mate," he then forced five women off a bench and sat it up against the hinges of the cell door, then push down on the leveraged bench as hard as he could….

Nothing happened, just a small creek from the hinges.

"Bugger, that went differently in my mind," replied a confused Jack.

"What now Captain?" questioned Gibbs.

"We find ourselves some different leverage," stated Jack, shocked that his plan for once did not succeed.

* * *

The second in command approached the Commodore,

"Orders Sir?"

"Our headings remain, to Port Royal." The Commodore firmly replied, straightening out his jacket. This remark ignited chaos among the crew, all of them horrified at the thought of their immortal soul being sent to the Locker.

"If you disobey orders your punishment is death. So you can choose to comply, or a dishonorable demise, your choice." The Commodore then stormed into his cabin, stopping dead in his tracks as he viewed the empty cell, a sword was pierced through the center of his bed. He quickly scanned the room,

"GUARDS!"


	14. Chapter 14: Favors

Chapter 14

Favors

The other crewman helped Joseph get Elizabeth aboard the Dutchman, once on deck a small group of men gathered around him. Joseph grasped Elizabeth tightly as a man approached them.

"Is this her?" he questioned.

"What?" Joseph said softly.

"Is this Mrs. Turner?"

"Yes-yes it is."

"Maud!" the crewman yelled. Just then a stout figured woman appeared in front of them. She laid a hand on Elizabeth's forehead, and brushed her hand across the laceration on her cheek.

"Bring her to his quarters at once, I'll need some warm water and towels," the woman ordered. A man approached Joseph reaching for Elizabeth,

"Don't touch her," Joseph said in a warning tone. The man reached for his sword but Maud waved her hand and looked up at Joseph,

"It's alright sir, we are here to help. She needs medical attention, and quick." Maud soothed. Joseph nodded, and followed Maud into Will's quarters where she motioned for him to lay her on a small cot. Another man carrying a bucket full of water and supplies then entered the room. Maud went over and started unwrapping Elizabeth, soon halting when she realized what she was wearing. She turned to Joseph and the other crewman,

"I'll be having you two leave the room now, I'll be able to handle the rest."

"I-I was told not to leave her," Joseph stated with utmost concern.

"She'll be fine, now go get yourself some something to eat, Edward here will take good care of you." Maud nodded to the crewman, who motioned for Joseph to follow him. Once they left the room Maud finished unwrapping the blanket then noticed Elizabeth's protruding abdomen,

"Oh my," Maud whispered, as she gently laid her hand on her stomach and felt a few light bumps against the palm of her hand and smiled. She then started to unbutton her shift when Elizabeth gasped and grabbed her hand, looking at her with dread. Maud gently took her free hand and brushed the hair off Elizabeth's face,

"Its ok love, please rest, you're in good hands." Elizabeth let go of Maud's wrist and moved her hand down to her stomach, the look of concern remaining on her face.

"The wee one is ok, nearly kicked me across the room here when I checked on it."

A look of relief seemed to wash over Elizabeth's face as she closed her eyes again. Maud examined her wrist to see a small bruise forming where Elizabeth had grabbed her.

"You are a fighter," she chuckled as she finished unbuttoning her shift.

* * *

Jack sat in a corner as Gibbs regaled the women in the cell with stories of the Black Pearl. Another man soon sat down next to him, Jack ignored him until a thought dawned upon him, he and Gibbs where the only men in the cell…

"You look troubled Captain," Will smirked at Jack.

"Just meeting the locals," Jack grumbled back to him. "Ya know, I remember a time when I helped you out in a rather sticky situation…."

"Don't worry Jack, I will be forever in your debt for that day. But I need to ask a favor of you."

"Not sure I'm in the position for doin favors, being locked up and all."

"Favors come with rewards Jack."

"I'm listening,"

"Whoever the Commodore is working for has a plan and purpose for Elizabeth; I need to know more information in order to protect her."

"And how do you suggest I get said information?"

"Your Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will grinned.

"And my reward?" questioned Jack.

"Once this is settled…I will take you wherever you want to go."

"Done," smiled Jack.

"Good," smiled Will as he stood up and walked through the wall of the boat.

* * *

Will appeared back in his quarters on the Dutchman, his cheeks flushed red when he saw Elizabeth lying on her stomach, her bosom pressed up against the mattress, with only a thin sheet draped over her waist. Maud was washing off her back.

"How is she?" Will said quietly, approaching the cot. Maud jumped in her seat, grabbing her chest,

"By Jove Captain, ya scared me!" She noted the look of despair on his face as he viewed the bandages on Elizabeth's wrists and the bruise below her eye.

"She'll be fine, Captain." Maud reassured.

Will swallowed hard, "And the baby?"

"It's a fighter, must get that from its father," she smiled expecting to see relief on Will's face, but there was none.

"Has she awoken yet?"

"Briefly, poor dear I think I scared her half to death when I started to wash her up."

Will was silent for a moment, "did they hurt her…" he said softly.

"Hurt her Captain?" Maud questioned knowing Will had seen her injuries, and then she understood what he meant.

"No Captain, not by what I've seen. She put up a fight when I just touched the button of her shift; I see now signs of struggle there." Maud finally saw some relief on Will's face. He bent down and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, and she stirred a bit.

"None of that now, I'm sorry Captain but she needs attention, medical attention that is. I will be done here in about fifteen minutes then she is all yours." Will nodded and started to walk out of the room, giving one more concerned glance before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Out on deck, the crewman where racing around preparing to set sail. Will walked up to the helm where Maccus was on the wheel.

"Captain, orders?"

"We follow the ship, but stay out of sight."

"Captain, once day breaks we will be spotted. I don't understand how we can accomplish that?"

"With this," Will hands Maccus a compass. He opens the compass which wavers then points to Will.

"What do you want?" Will asked smiling at his bewildered crewmate.

"I don't understand Captain?"

"Maccus, what you want most right now is for me to clarify my orders, thus why the compass points to me." Here let me show you, Will took the compass from him, the arrow started to slowly spin but never stopped on one spot.

"What does that mean Captain?"

Will blushed, "It means I am standing ontop of what I want most," thinking of Elizabeth in his quarters directly below them.

"Where did you obtain such a piece?"

"Off Captain Sparrow, I am getting better at pirating every day. I did it so well; I don't even think he misses it yet." Suddenly Will saw Joseph eating with Edward on the deck, a burning question still consumed his thoughts. Will handed the compass back to Maccus,

"Maccus, I need you to focus on finding Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, he is in…"

"Yes," Will interrupted, "but keep telling yourself that you want to find him, that is my order." Maccus nodded, and Will made his way down to the main deck.

* * *

Maud started to hang Elizabeth's clothes over some chairs in the room when she felt something sharp against her back,

"Don't move," Elizabeth said in a threatening tone. Maud put her hands at her sides and slowly started to turn around. Even though it didn't really matter if Elizabeth stabbed her or not, with her already being technically dead, she didn't want to cause the poor girl any more trauma. Elizabeth was dressed in one of Will's shirts, lengthwise it went almost mid-thigh, but the plunging neck line left little to the imagination.

"Mrs. Turner, you have had quite a day and need your rest." Maud soothed as she reached for Elizabeth's arm.

"I asked you not to move," Elizabeth said in a firm tone. "Now, who are you, and why are you helping me?"

"My apology dear, my name is Maud. I am a crewman of the Flying Dutchman; I am helping you out of loyalty to your husband, Captain Turner."

Elizabeth's face paled, she started to look about the room. Her eyes came to rest on a leather necklace that was hung on a peg. Continuing to point her sword squarely at Maud, she slowly made her way over to the necklace and examined it closer.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered, recognizing the trinkets tied to the string.

"It belongs to your husband…" Maud calmly replied.

"My husband is in the Land of the Dead!" Elizabeth snapped back, with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Not any more dear."

* * *

Will didn't remember much of his conversation with Joseph on the ship. He recalled Joseph being fairly cryptic and frustrated with his explanation, and once he heard Elizabeth was with child, everything else seemed to be a blur.

"Mister Dove," Will called out as he approached them on deck.

"Captain Turner," Joseph choked out as he quickly swallowed the bread in his mouth.

"I need to have a word with you alone," Will replied, looking at Edward who quickly stood and left them.

"I'm glad to see you are safe," Will said, trying to make small talk.

"Thanks to your men of course," replied Joseph quickly.

"Yes, I apologize I couldn't explain more at the time…we were just pressed for time."

"No apologizes needed Captain," an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Mr. Dove, there is something I need to clarify with you...although I do not want you to take any offense. I have not spoken with Elizabeth for months, and do not know what has occurred in the time passed."

"It would be my pleasure to help out any way I can Captain."

Will gave a tight smile, "How did you meet Elizabeth?"

"My mother discovered her on a beach close to where my father fishes."

"Did she tell you about how she came upon that beach?"

"No, she has told us very little of her past. We assumed she was involved in a ship wreck."

Will nodded, the burning question in his head still yet to be answered…but how to ask it?

"What happened after you discovered her on the beach?"

"We took her into our home, back at Port San Lucas. My parents absolutely adore her Captain."

"When did you find out she was with child?" Joseph's head dropped,

"I greatly apologize for revealing that, she found out going on two months ago now."

Will gave another thin smile…

"When were the two of you married?" The question that had consumed him since Joseph had informed him of it on the ship.

"What!" exclaimed Joseph, "I thought I told you…"  
"I don't mean to offend Mr. Dove, it has been almost four months now and…"

"No Captain, please let me explain," Joseph interrupted. "Elizabeth and I were never married. From the moment I met her she has made it amply clear she is married- to you. We just went under that premise on this voyage for her safety. It was my idea; she was so upset when I announced it on board. I can not apologize enough for this misunderstanding." Will felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders,  
"Enough apologizes, I will be forever in your debt for taking such good care of her. You truly have my gratitude." Will patted Joseph on the shoulders flashing him a genuine smile and headed back to his quarters. Maud's fifteen minutes where up.


	15. Chapter 15: Jack

_I greatly appreciate all the reviews. While writing this story I have decided to keep some parts fairly vague. This way you can use your imagination and transform my story into yours : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15

Jack

Jack currently had three large problems, the first being he needed to get the Commodore to divulge his devious plan, second was getting the leverage necessary so the Commodore would want to divulge his plan, and third was to escape the brig to get the leverage to get the Commodore…

"Pirate," a guard poked at Jack through the cell, interrupting his train of thought. Jack looked at the school age boy who had taken up camp next to him, then looked back at the guard,

"Who me?"

The guard rolled his eyes, and started to unlock the cell, "the Commodore wants a word with you." As Jack was led past Gibbs he whispered,

"Plan B." Gibbs quickly nodded and replied,

"Aye, Plan B." then when Jack was led out of sight he questioned aloud. "Plan B?".

* * *

Will walked into his to quarters to find Elizabeth holding his necklace while pointing a sword at Maud. 

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed.

"Will," she replied breathlessly. She dropped the sword and necklace then started across the room towards him, only to find her legs give way. Will caught her in his arms before her knees hit the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her tightly. He pulled away from her slightly only to find her lips attack his with all of her passion. He gladly returned the kiss, twirling her around in his arms, never wanting the moment to end. Maud tried to slip past the couple but Elizabeth gently pulled away from Will, reached out and grasped her shoulder as she walked by.

"Thank you," she stated with a slight smile. Will turned to Maud still holding Elizabeth and flashed a smile Maud had never seen before on the good Captain. Will Turner did smile while aboard the Dutchman, but she had never witnessed a smile like this. He was genuinely happy and completely overcome in love for his wife.

"I'll be leavin you two be, Mrs. Turner just try and get some rest," Maud smiled and closed the door behind her. Will eagerly kissed Elizabeth again, this time taking her by surprise, and slowly walked her over to his makeshift cot. As he set her down he brushed a lock of hair from her face and furrowed his brow when his hand grazed the cut on her cheek. She immediately noticed the concern and leaned in, peppering kisses on his cheeks to reassure him.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry…" Will whispered.

"Sorry, whatever for," she smiled as she gently nipped at one of his ear lobes.

"For not being there for you." Elizabeth stopped her teasing, and sat up looking at him sternly. Between the angry cut on her cheek, the dark bruise below her eye, and the gleam in her eyes, Will had never seen her look so beautiful. He also admired how the neckline of his shirt grazed her breasts, how the hem laid high upon her thighs… but her voice soon snapped him back into reality.

"William Turner, I can take care of myself thank you."

"I know you can," he replied cheekily.

"Don't mock me, and look me in the eye when you're talking to me!" She pursed her lips together, but he could see the mirth gleaming in her eyes.

"Well maybe if you wore you own clothes I could." Will reached up, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. As the kiss progressed, Will let his hand wander from her neck down her chest to the hem of his shirt at her thigh. Elizabeth slightly moaned into his mouth as he traced his hand up her thigh taking the hem of his shirt with him. As he pulled his shirt up over her thighs his hand came to rest on the side of her slightly protruding abdomen and the both of them seemed to realize the unspoken news simultaneously.

"Will," Elizabeth breathlessly stated as she broke the kiss. She stared into his large chocolate eyes which seemed to be dancing with anticipation of what she was about to say.

"Will…" she repeated thinking of what exactly to say then grabbed his hand and moved it directly atop her stomach, "your going to be a father." Hearing it from Joseph was shocking, but actually hearing the words from Elizabeth's mouth moved Will to tears.

"Elizabeth," he replied barely in a whisper. His hand traced the diameter of her stomach and he smiled when he felt the familiar little bump against his palm. He looked back up at Elizabeth who also had tears glistering in her eyes.

"I love you William Turner," she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Will leaned forward and tenderly kissed her, tenderly soon turning to passionately. Elizabeth laid down to find Will following her as she started to pull up at the hem of his shirt. Smiling as she heard his breath quicken as she ran her hands up his chest…

* * *

Jack sat nervously in the Commodore's quarters, something about the empty cell in the corner of the room puzzled him. 

"Likes to keep a close eye on things?" Questioned Jack to the guards, pointing to the cell.

"That's for you to find out." Replied the guard coldly. The Commodore then entered the room, grabbing Jack by his Jacket and pulling him up to eye level.

"Where is she?" He sneered at Jack.

"Who," replied Jack as he struggled to get his footing.

"The Dove girl."

"Dove, never heard of her." The Commodore released his grip on Jack who started to straighten out his jacket. Jack suddenly stopped, looking up at the Commodore with a clever smile.

"You mean the Turner girl," Jack pointed his finger at the Commodore to emphasize his point.

"No the woman's name was Dove." The Commodore replied, brushing Jack's hand away from his face.

"Let me tell you how it all went down aye mate, this Dove girl, was safely locked up here in this cell. Then Captain Turner of the Dutchman himself appears out of no where. Gives you this line about savin your souls and all, then the next thing you know the Dove woman and Captain Turner are gone. Leaving you wondering what your going to tell your dear Lordship about her miraculous escape."

The Commodore looked at Jack, unable to respond to the uncanny recital of the day's events. Jack smiled, knowing he had hit the nail on the head.

"Blasted Turners," he walked behind the Commodore over to the cell and picked up a small gold hoop earring that was laying on the floor. "One minute you have em right where you want em, then next thing ya know their runnin rampant bout your ship and ruining said plans. Trust me, I know all too well." Jack then meandered over to the Commodore and placed the earring in his hand. "Bet you didn't even see em walk her right past ya." The Commodore grasped the earring tightly in his palm. He turned to one of the guards,

"Bring me Mr. Dove." The guard nodded and quickly left the room.

"Mr. Sparrow, what would Captain Turner want with a peasant woman?" Jack turned to the Commodore, with a look of amusement on his face.

"She really played you good mate, bet she used the wee one and all."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't tell me you didn't at least have an inkling…bout the Dove girl. Never met her but guessin she was about yea tall (gesturing with his hand) long blonde hair, slim, eyes like the sea with a temper to match." The Commodore glared at Jack who only responded with his devious smile.

"The reason Turner took the girl was because Mrs. Dove isn't Mrs. Dove…she's Mrs. Turner." The guard then ran back into the room,

"Commodore, sir the Dove man is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" The Commodore replied.

"He escaped from the room sir; we're currently searching the ship." The Commodore glared at the guard,

"Find him." The guard nodded and ran back out of the room. Opening up his palm, he looked at the earring then turned back to Jack who was now meandering though his closet.

"Missing some jackets are we?" Jack cleverly responded as he noted the empty hangers.

"What?" The Commodore stood, walked over to the closet and surveyed the pilfered items.

"Two, to be exact."

"Explains why you didn't see her." Jack replied cunningly.

The Commodore looked at him, "how do you know all of this?"

"The Turner family has been a sword in my back since the day I met em. Here I fought long side em, saved his life I did, only for him to leave me here to your hangman's noose. I would love nothing more than to see him and his bonny lass get what they deserve."

"And how do you plan we do this?" The Commodore replied, intrigued at Jack's remark.

"As you well know, I know Turner's every move. His predictability is his weakness. With my help mate, you won't fail."

"What is in it for you, Captain Sparrow?" questioned the Commodore.

"Full pardon mate, the company lets me sail the sea the way I want and doesn't bat an eye."

"Where do we start then?"

"First things first mate, in order to help you trap Turner I need to know where we're going…and why."

"That is company business, not to worry you Sparrow." Snarled the Commodore.

"Well fine then, if you will just show me back to the brig I'll be on my way." Jack handed his wrists over to the guard and motioned him to place the shackles back on.

"Alight Sparrow, but if you cross me… not even the Captain of the Dead himself will be able to recognize you when I am finished."

"Agreed," replied Jack.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and the Gallows

Chapter 16

Love and the Gallows

Elizabeth woke up to find Will's torso half strewn across her chest with an arm laid protectively across her chest and the other wrapped under her neck. His head was buried in the crock of her neck; she could feel his warm breath tickle her ear. With her free hand she traced a line with her fingers from the dimples in his back up to the curls that draped his neck. As she ran her fingers though his hair she felt the slight pang of stiffness in her arm from being hung in the cell. It all seemed like a nightmare; she wrapped her arm around Will tight as he snuggled into her neck giving her a slight kiss behind her earlobe as he let out a small groan.

"Will, are you awake?"

"Hmmm…" was all the response she got as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Will, I think it's time to get up," she smiled as she tickled his ribs. She then felt his lips graze her neck again, and his arm move down to graze her thigh. She started to try and sit up only to find his arm quickly move back up to her shoulders and pull her back down.

"Elizabeth, not yet…" he mumbled. Pulling her close again, he inhaled the light familiar scent of lavender and soap, lulling him.

"Look at my wrists…" Elizabeth grumbled, noticing the reddened skin peek through the bandages. Will turned his head and looked at his poor beautiful wife as she inspected her blistered wrists attempting to remove one of the dressings.

"Here let me help," he stated with remorse as he sat up and moved her to sit in front of him. His strong arms wrapped around her and gently started to remove one of the bandages. She leaned back against him, wincing slightly as he finished removing the wrap. He saw the look of disgust in her eyes when she saw the red, chafed skin of her wrist.

"Why did they do this to me?" She asked quietly, as Will started to gently redress her wrist.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He reassured, as he turned her around cradling her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

"We were headed back to my station at Port Royal; Lord Davis has a proposal for the Turner woman."

"A proposal you say?" Jack replied with interest as he stared intently at the map strewn across the Commodore's desk.

"Yes, apparently the Turner woman posses something of value that Lord Davis wishes."

"What would that be I wonder?" Jake cheekily replied.

"It's not what you think Sparrow."

"It's not?" Jack said slightly taken aback, finally looking up from the map.

"Not literally at least, my Lordship is not that daft. The Turner woman would never give up the location of the heart, even if it meant her life."

"I'm not following here mate."

"The Turner woman may have the dead man's chest locked away but her husband's true heart lies within her. If Lord Davis possesses her, then he figuratively has the heart of the Captain of the Dutchman."

"Got that, but what is the proposal."

"Her life for her husbands I wager."

"You obviously never met the devil woman," Jack replied looking back to the map, "she won't give."

"Ah, but she just doesn't have herself to think of does she…now Captain Sparrow how do you propose I retrieve my precious cargo."

"Ah mate, why go chasing a minnow, when there are bigger fish to fry…"

* * *

Will kissed Elizabeth's forehead as he pulled the blanket up over her bare shoulders. After successfully seducing her, she fell fast asleep after their second romp and hadn't moved since. Will heard a slight knock at the door and opened it to let Maud in.

"Captain, the poor dear," Maud whispered as she viewed the sleeping Elizabeth.

"Thank you for coming Maud, I just don't want her to left alone right now."

"She looks exhausted," Maud reached out and brushed a curl from her face. Will tried to hide his blush,

"I'll return soon to check on her, she is not to be left alone at any time." Maud simply nodded, and took a seat at Elizabeth's side. Will then approached Bootstrap and Maccus at the wheel.

"Captain, good to see you with a little kick in your step," Maccus jibed.

Will smiled, "What is our heading?"

"Due west now, seems we be running straight towards Port Royal." Bootstrap calmly replied.

"A trap maybe?" Will questioned.

"Trap?"

"There will be reinforcements at Port Royal, do you think we have been seen?"

"They have made no change in heading Captain, nor raised any alarm."

"We need to know why they are after Elizabeth, and our time is running short. How long till we reach Port Royal?"

"Perhaps noon tomorrow if the wind is favorable."

"Soon as they raise a flag we will be up to our arms in flag ships and cannon fire." Maccus replied grimly.

"Then we have to figure out their plan before hand..." Will replied still deep in thought. "I think it is time to see what Captain Sparrow has to offer." Will left Bootstrap and Maccus and headed back into his quarters. He quietly opened the door to find Maud taking an flat iron from the fire, then walking over and pressing Elizabeth's dress. Will quietly walked over to the solider uniform and started to put the jacket on.

"Maud, I'm just going to quick change do you mind to…"

"No Captain, I'll just step out quickly, no worries." She quickly set the iron down and left the room. Will pulled off his trousers and began to pull the uniform pants on,

"Well this is a pleasant view to wake up to," Elizabeth smiled as she watched her husband quickly blush and pull up the trousers. He walked over to the cot,

"Elizabeth promise me you will not leave this bed today, you need your rest."

"And just who do you think you are ordering me around so…"

"I am your Captain Mrs. Turner, and that is an order." Will commanded, trying to hide the laughter in his eyes. He knew one thing and one thing well; Elizabeth Turner took orders from no one.

"You seem to be forgetting something CAPTAIN Turner…"

"And what is that Mrs. Turner."

"That I am the Pirate KING, thus you must obey ME." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked fiercely at him, hoping that he wouldn't see past her charade.

"How can I serve you my liege…" Will said in a mocking tone as he bowed before her.

"Stay with me," she said softly, reaching out for his hand. Her attitude doing a complete change; with the look of concern splaying across her face. Will had never seen Elizabeth go from so strong to almost broken.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with Jack." He took her into his arms.

"Do not go alone, they outnumber you a hundred to one." Will felt her shiver in his arms,

"Elizabeth, the only good thing about our current situation is that no one can harm me…well literally that is." A confused look crossed Elizabeth's face,

Will explained, "You see they know my weakness, the only way to destroy me…by hurting you." Elizabeth tightened her grip around Will.

"Just promise me that once you talk to Jack you will leave."

"Only if you promise me to stay abed today, you and the baby need the strength." He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem," Maud cleared her throat loudly. Elizabeth released Will from her grip, and watched as he stood, grabbed the hat off the table and tucked his hair up into it.

"Will...ensure Jack's safety, we owe him." Elizabeth quickly added.

"Don't worry…he's Captain Jack Sparrow." He mocked as he flashed Elizabeth a smile, nodded at Maud, and disappeared before the both of them.

* * *

Will appeared back in the armory, the mess he had made before had been cleaned up, all but a few barrels tied back in placed. He grabbed a barrel of gun powder and walked through the door, the two soldiers outside looking at him completely mystified.

"Where did you come from?" One asked.

"The Commodore ordered me to fetch a barrel of gunpowder for upper deck." Will replied calmly.

"How did you get in their, we've been standing here all day." The second one questioned. Just then a drum roll sounded.

"What's that?" Questioned Will.

"The Commodore's hanging that Sparrow fellow." The first guard replied with disgust.

"What!" Will dropped the barrel and ran up deck, the two guards yelling at him from below. He looked up to see Jack with a noose around his neck standing on a platform with the executor preparing to pull the rope.

"STOP!" Yelled Will, as the drum roll ended….


	17. Chapter 17: Tricks of the Trade

Chapter 17

Tricks of the Trade

The entire deck turned to gaze upon the commanding voice, before he could say another word Will had eight guards pulling him down towards the deck. He merely smiled, and went down without a fight. The Commodore went over to the huddle of guards,

"Well, well Captain Turner joining us again so soon…"

"Captain, he vanished!" One of the guards yelled, as he held up Will's discarded uniform coat. The Commodore looked up at Jack Sparrow, still staged and ready to be hung, who cheekily smiled and replied,

"See, told you he'd come."

"Executioner!" yelled the Commodore, but just as he started to pull the rope Will appeared behind Jack and sliced the rope from his neck. The executioner went to grab his pistol as Will used the butt of his sword to knock him unconscious. Before another word came from the Commodore's mouth, Will appeared directly before him,

"Enough," he commanded, glaring at the Commodore.

"I give the orders on this ship Captain Turner," sneered the Commodore.

"I have come to put an end to this madness," Will replied.

"The only way this can end is with your demise Turner."

"I am already dead Commodore, so what is your next course of action." Will knew he technically wasn't "dead" but it added a nice touch of sarcasm to his point. The Commodore sensed his crew's uneasiness at Will's last statement.

"Lord Davis desires a word with you."

"Well, tell him to come on out…" Will smiled, "there is nothing to fear out here but the sea."

"Exactly," mumbled the Commodore, "Lord Davis does not leave Port Royal, you will have to speak with him there."

"If your Lordship would like to speak with me, he must come out to sea. I don't need to recite my curse to such an expertise sailor like your self do I?"

"Which is I why he summoned your wife," the Commodore grinned back with a tight smile.

At this statement Will's smile faded, "You can tell your Lordship, or anyone else in your brigade for that matter, that any man who lays a hand on my wife will suffer dearly for it. I give you my word on that." A hush fell over the ship; everyone had heard the story of how William Turner kept to his word.

"Well, seems we're quite at an impasse…" Jack, who had by now left the gallows completely unseen, popped up right behind the Commodore.

"Captain Turner can't step on dry land, his Lordship won't leave dry land, and the boy has in his possession his dearly beloved-your leverage (pointing to the Commodore), thus leaving the Commodore with…nothing but his word to his Lordship." Jack noted, quickly glancing at Will before back to the Commodore.

"Captain Turner will have to return to his duty sometime, who will ensure his wife's safety when he leaves, not to mention the life of his child's." the Commodore sneered. Will reached for his sword but before he even touched the handle Jack grabbed his arm and glared at him,  
"Not so fast CAPTAIN TURNER," he emphasized. "Surely we can all play nice, come to a understanding…"

"The only understanding I see is the Commodore's wish to visit the locker." Will snarled back at the Commodore.

"Ah, but boy you fail to see da Commodore's offer, Lizabeth can't hide forever, he can assure the freedom she craves." Jack replied, using his hands to emphasize his point.

"At what cost," Will coldy replied, still glaring at the Commodore.

"Someone, has to meet his Lordship on your measure-steak out the terms," Jack continued, "but who to do this feat...?"

Will looked at Jack, who obviously had a plan but what he did not know.

"And what if the cost is too much?"

"Let that ship sail with time mate, do we all agree then?"

"Agree on what?" asked the Commodore.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I, Captain Jack Sparrow, will go meet his Lordship and discuss with em' the terms he wanted to discuss with em', savvy?" Jack replied pointing to Will.

"And what of the Dutchman and her crew?" questioned the Commodore.

"We will meet you offshore of Port Royal in two days, you will send Captain Sparrow over in a long boat to relay the terms."

"It will take over a day to reach Port Royal…" replied the Commodore, but before he could finish Will interrupted,

"Then he better talk fast." Will then disappeared before them. The Commodore turned back to Jack,

"We'll, dat was easy, aye?" Jack cheekily commented.

"Guards, to the brig with Captain Sparrow. He best save his tongue for later, for he will need it. And if Lord Davis doesn't get what he wants, he will cut it out and send it to Turner as a symbol of his negotiations." Jack swallowed hard, as he was lead down to the brig, he only hoped the whelp understood the plan, if not he would have to find a new way to drink rum, without a tongue…


	18. Chapter 18: A Woman's Temperament

Chapter 18

A Woman's Temperament

Elizabeth stood at the front of the ship, peering out over the near placid waters. She could faintly see the Flag ship in the distance, but it was merely a spot on the horizon. She wondered what was taking Will so long, worry began to creep up on her as she furrowed her brow and strained her eyes to see farther. The wind picked up and blew a welcoming cool breeze across the deck, blowing her hair softly back off her shoulders. Elizabeth shut her eyes and took a calming deep breath, trying to clear her mind briefly of her concern.

"Heavy thoughts Miz Turner," Elizabeth at first didn't turn around, her heart racing, finally she turned to face the familiar voice. The deck was empty, where men were once mending sails and sealing the deck, was bare leaving only Elizabeth and…

"Calypso, to what do I have the pleasure." Elizabeth coolly replied, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Calypso stared intently at her, Elizabeth felt as if she was looking right through her,

"You angry with me, why?" Calypso replied.

"It is because of you he is gone."

"Tis because of me he be back to save you and your babe." Calypso replied with irritation. At this comment Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Since when does the God of the sea concern herself with my safety." Elizabeth knew this was a risky statement, and said it with some caution, but she knew Calypso better...mercy was not in her nature. Calypso smiled,

"You be strong, tis why he loves you." Elizabeth paused, confused by her sudden change in temperament.

"You left my question unanswered." Calypso's smile faded, and once again glared at Elizabeth, sending shivers down her spine.

"You can not die by the sea, da curse forbids it."

"Since when does the East India Trading Company work for the sea?"

"Since I done set him free." Calypso snapped back.

"Set who free?" Calypso looked disgusted, Elizabeth knew it was unwise to pry, but Calypso had a purpose in coming to her, and she was going to find out why.

"Davy Jones." Calypso turned her back to Elizabeth, as if trying to hide her emotions. Elizabeth grabbed the rail for support, she suddenly felt like the world around her started to spin.

"How," she stumbled out, trying hard to contain her tears and rage. Now it was Calypso who slowly turned to face Elizabeth,

"When he die, he fell into da waves, my arms. He begged me for life, da life I took from him, da mortal life. He told me he would sail da sea forever, and as mortal he could give me his love…like a man to a woman. I been alone for so long, trapped in human form, I longed for da love of a man. So I took da heart of a dead man and gave it to em. Once human, he sailed to land…and has not left yet." As Calypso ended her story, Elizabeth watched as the fury grew in her eyes. "He betrayed me!" The wind started to pick up blowing hard across the barren deck, the clouds started to build above the ship. Elizabeth didn't move, she gripped the deck, looking at Calypso in disbelief. Then it dawned upon her, Lord Davis was Davy Jones, he was after Will's heart to regain control of the sea. That is why Calypso sent Will back, because she was behind setting Jones free. It was because of her Elizabeth was captured. If Elizabeth had been killed, it would have been due to Calypso's hand, thus interfering with the curse. Suddenly Elizabeth knew who had the upper hand,

"And what is to become of me now, of Will's child, because of you both our lives are threatened." Elizabeth stated, her tone threatening.

"You must find him, make him touch the sea." Calypso replied with emphasis.

"What do you mean?"

"He don't leave land, if he in da sea den he be mine again." Elizabeth nodded, her mind racing, Calypso needed a favor and this was her chance to turn the tables in her favor.

"So we fix your mistake…what favor will you bestow upon us then?' Calypso glared at Elizabeth,

"Da curse remain, tis no escapin it." Elizabeth felt her heart drop; this is what she wanted more than anything.

"If the curse remain, then grant us something else…" Calypso's mouth soon turned up into a devilish smile,

"Done," she replied. Elizabeth looked at her bewildered,

"But I…"

"No need for words Mrz Turner, ya wish is granted when Davy Jones is back where he belongs…wid me." Just then the wind fiercely picked up again, and Elizabeth had to cover her eyes to shield them from the spraying water. When she opened them again, she was back at the bow starring over the ocean. She quickly turned to see the crew back at work on the deck, as if they had never left. She turned back to the ocean, peering in the distance only to see the speck that was the East India flag ship was now gone. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to make out in her head what had just happened. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped…

Will wrapped his strong arms around her, as she immediately returned the embrace with force.

"I know my touch thrills you Liz but there is no need to jump." He whispered cheekily in her ear. Elizabeth did not release her hold on him, instead held him tighter and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong." Will replied, pulling slightly away from her to look her in the eyes. What he saw frightened him, her eyes were welling with tears and fear echoed in them. Suddenly Elizabeth smiled, the tears now freely running down her cheeks.

"Will, I have a plan." Will looked at her, puzzled with her sudden change of mood, again.

"Something tells me I am not going to like this plan." Elizabeth's smile grew as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss.

"Calypso was here, she came to me." Will's face immediately went from love to concern,

"What did she say to you, did she threaten you?"

"No, she presented me an offer."

"An offer,"

"Yes," Elizabeth moved her arms from his waist to wrap around his neck,

"And what did she offer," Will replied, pulling Elizabeth closer, his voice with a hint of mirth. Elizabeth brushed her lips across Will's, teasing him…

"An offer we can't refuse." But before Will could reply she crushed her mouth upon his. Will gladly deepened the kiss, suddenly loosing interest in Calypso's offer, and feeling the need to show his wife to his quarters…


	19. Chapter 19: Provocative Plans

Chapter 19

Provocative Planning

"Elizabeth, you just said that Calypso told you she wanted Jack, now she wants us to go after Jones."

"Calypso wanted Jack prior to all this mess! She knew at the time he was the only one who could stop Jones. Then the Company got involved and threatened me, thus she turned to her last hope…you. She sent you back to save me, knowing that you wouldn't stop with my safety alone. That you wouldn't quite until my future was assured also. She sent you back to stop Jones." Elizabeth kissed Will's nose and leaned back against his chest, delighted in herself that she had unraveled Calypso's plan. Will's forward gaze didn't change, as if he was lost in a thought. He numbly continued to draw circles on Elizabeth's back with his fingers. Elizabeth looked up at her husband, a familiar look on his face; she could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he searched for a solution. She had missed moments like this, conceiving masterful plans of piracy together. It was only a bonus that they were both nude and cuddling onboard the greatest pirate ship in history. Elizabeth felt a familiar kick in her abdomen, which apparently Will felt also, as he gently rolled her on her back so he was laying more above her. His hand resting on her belly, as a lopsided grin formed on his once worrisome face.

"He's like his mother…full of spirit." He gleamed as he looked upon the bump that was their child.

"Who says it is a he?" Will looked up at Elizabeth, a look of surprise on his face.

"I guess your right, it could be a she…" Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand on Will's cheek.

"Whether a he or she it will be perfect because it was fathered by you." Will couldn't take his eyes off this gorgeous woman he now called his wife. He leaned down to capture her lips,

"It will be the most beautiful babe because of you," he whispered as he took her lips in a lingering kiss. Elizabeth breathlessly broke free,

"Because of us Mr. Turner," retaking his lips in a more passionate kiss.

"Captain Turner!" Maud yelled as she burst through the door of the Captain's quarters. Will practically jumped off Elizabeth, who let out a small screech as she pulled the covers up over her chest, then by doing so knocked Will out of the small cot. Maud, who for already being dead, paled even more at the provocative sight of her Captain and quickly turned around apologizing profusely. Will grabbed Elizabeth's dress, which was conveniently laying next to the cot and quickly covered his waist.

"Captain, I am so sorry, last I saw the Mrs. she was at the bow and I just thought…"  
"Maud, would you please…" Will started to reply,

"Oh yes Captain, I will just be waiting right outside when your done-I mean dressed-I mean ready for me- to talk-report, my report." Maud practically flew through the door, struggling at first to open it, but once achieving that was gone, slamming the door behind her. Elizabeth looked to Will on the floor, who was now demonstrating at least three different shades of red with the blush on his face. She couldn't help but start to laugh,

"What's so funny?" Will replied, looking up at his wife.

"The look on your face, it's priceless." Elizabeth stretched out a hand to Will, and laughed even harder when he removed her dress from his waist.

"William I do believe you looked better in that dress than I." She mocked. Will gave her a tight smile and reached for his pants. Elizabeth slipped out of bed and reached for her shift, slipping it over her head. As her head poked through, she noticed Will quickly avert his eyes and pretend to be busy putting on his boots. She smiled, even almost 5 months pregnant; she could still turn his head. She sauntered up to him as he started to button his shirt. She faced him, slid a hand under his collar, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You must promise me you will finish what was started earlier," she whispered as her other arm snaked around his waist.

"I always finish what I start Mrs. Turner, you should know this of me by now." He replied cheekily, as he kissed her lightly in return. He finished buttoning his shirt, and gave a quick look and smile to his wife before departing, who was tying up the strings of her dress, and flashed him her prized smile in return. Will's smile was quickly lost as he exited to find Maud and half the crew starring at him as he emerged from his quarters.

* * *

"Captain I…" Will held up a hand to stop Maud from finishing her statement. 

"What is the urgent news?" Will replied.

"Captain, the Company is nearing Port Royal. We wanted to alert you in case there was a change in plans." Will thought about what Elizabeth had told him of Calypso's plans. Jack was literally walking into a trap; once Jones saw him he would surely kill him. What they needed was a diversion, something to get Jones to the docks. Will scanned the crew, the only woman currently aboard was Maud, and she would not work.

"The plan has changed; we will no longer be waiting for Captain Sparrow's news." The remaining of the crew had now joined the rest in front of Will's quarters. Faint murmurs of question where spout among them at Will's announcement. Will turned to Maccus,

"Take the ship east of the Port, behind the cliffs and ready a team to make shore." Maccus nodded and quickly went to fill his orders. Elizabeth then emerged from Will's quarters, sporting a small blush as she viewed the crowd that had gathered.

"What's going on?" she questioned turning to Will. He turned to face her,

"I must speak with Jack before they Port, he should know of Jones and his plans." Elizabeth nodded, Will watched as the same thought he had earlier dawned upon her face.

"Jones will kill him on sight! We can't send him to his fate, not after what he has done for us."

"We won't be," Will looked at Elizabeth who was searching his face for answers.

"Jack will only do what he does best." He replied, looking at her genuinely.

"And what is that," she replied with a slight smile.

"Lie, well sort of. He will tell him what he wants to hear…then use it against him."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the countless times Jack Sparrow used his words as an alternative weapon. Will took Elizabeth's hand, gave it a slight squeeze, then disappeared. Elizabeth looked out to sea, to see the small spot on the horizon that was once her home. A familiar voice broke her concentration,

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" She quickly turned to see Joseph Dove shyly standing in front of her.

"Joseph," she replied quietly. It was like he was from another world, another world she had forgotten about.


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing is as it seems

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nothing is as it seems

Jack nervously paced in the brig, while Gibbs slept soundly- the two of his arms currently occupied by sleeping damsels in distress. The guards at the brig's gate where soundly sleeping also, the keys hanging carelessly off their belts. Just out of arms reach as Jack had found out moments ago. By the creaking of the ship and absence of marching boots on deck Jack assumed it well past sunset. Turning suddenly he once again closely examined the hinges on the brig gate, just like he suspected…he knew nothing about hinges. Whatever hinges Will crafted where absolutely nothing like the hinges of his current situation.

"Problems Jack?" Came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Nothing I can't handle." Jack firmly replied, turning around to face him.

"The bench didn't work this time?" Will cheekily added.

"Different hinges obviously…haven't tried it, knew it wouldn't work." Jack retorted.

Will just smiled, shaking his head. "How do you plan your escape?"

"Don't need one, da Commodore loves me, best mates we are."

"If the Commodore loves you so much why does he have you locked in the brig."

"Knows I like the women," Jack replied gesturing to the many women locked in the cell.

Will's smile soon faded, remembering the task at hand.

"Jack Lord Davis is Davy Jones, he's after Elizabeth. Your walking into a trap!"

"I knew that." Jack quickly replied, brushing his goatee with his hand, swiftly attempting to formulate a plan to this new revelation. Will shook his head, knowing Jack had no idea on what moves to execute next.

"I have a plan," Will interrupted. This disclosure pulled Jack from his thoughts,

"Do share, because I know you will anyways."

"Jack, Jones wants Elizabeth as leverage over me,"

"Why didn't I think of that!" Jack interrupted.

Will just rolled his eyes, "Calypso will do anything to get Jones back, all we have to do is get him on the water."

"And how do you propose we do that dear William, Jones won't get within a bullet's distance to da sea, let alone get out on it." Jack brashly replied.

"Then we give him what he wants; just carefully place it where we want him." Jack turned his head trying to visualize what Will was planning.

"Sounds perilous to da health of your bonny lass," Jack noted.

"That's exactly what we want him to think." Will replied, giving Jack a lopsided grin.

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted with her hands, wringing them as Joseph stared her down.

"He's astounding, your husband I mean. All this time we thought you were a widow, and here you're married to the Captain of the Dutchman." Joseph added.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, a sudden surge of distress falling upon her. She had completely blocked out her life prior to Will's return. She had forgotten about Mr. and Mrs. Dove, and Joseph, about the life she would soon have to return to. This thought caused her even more distress. She didn't know how she did it before, how she slept without his arms around her, how she existed without his gentle voice and loving kisses….

"Isn't that Port Royal in the distance?" Joseph interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth looked across the dark sea to the tiny glowing settlement in the distance.

"Yes, it is." She replied, trying to hide the wavier of her voice.

"What is Captain Turner going to do with Captain Sparrow?" Joseph quired further.

"I don't know," she quietly responded, her eyes still fixed on the shimmering dot that was Port Royal. Her arms protectively wrapped around her abdomen, she knew what had to be done. They had to get Jones on the water, it was the only way she could salvage any contact with Will. Calypso would have to keep to her side of the bargain. Jack couldn't be trusted, he would bargain with Jones for his own good. Elizabeth couldn't blame him, he had given up immortality for them, they owed him. Will knew what had to be done, she was the perfect solution, but he wouldn't risk her. All they needed was to get him out on the docks…

"Look there is a crew going ashore…" Joseph again broke Elizabeth's thoughts. She glanced over to the crewmen who were manning the life boats, preparing to make way towards Port Royal. She knew that island like the back of her hand, she could get Jones on the docks, but her decision had to be made now. The crewmen were using all of the lifeboats, there would be no other way to make it to shore…

"Joseph!" She commanded, startling him slightly. "I need to you tell Captain Turner to watch the docks, tell him I will get Jones out on them by dawn."

"Elizabeth, you should wait till he returns, he…."

"There is no time…" Elizabeth noted two of the men loading a long boat with supplies. As then turned and crossed the deck to get more supplies, she quickly crawled in the life boat, nestled into the center of a circle of ropes, and covered herself with a nearby burlap cloak. Joseph ran over to the side of the long boat and whispered,

"Elizabeth are you mad, Captain Turner will run me though when he hears what I let you do."

"Joseph Captain Turner will understand what needs to be done, now leave me be before someone notices you!"

Joseph backed away from the long boat and watched the two men enter the rear of it and start to lower it to the water. He audibly swallowed; women had always been his weakness. Why did he have to be so nervous around them, he just let them walk all over him. There was just something beguiling about Elizabeth Turner, he would never touch her for fear of death (literally), but she still cast a spell on him…"

"Joseph!" Bootstrap called from the helm, " a little help with the sail!" he commanded pointing to two men near Joseph struggling with tying the sail down. Joseph ran over to help, all of a sudden keeping busy and helping out seemed like a very good idea. Deep down he had a aching pain in his gullet, he knew when Captain Turner found out on the whereabouts of his wife, all hell could break loose. Joseph had heard stories of Davy Jones, and the stories he heard made hell itself sound like a vacation…

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is a little short, I just have a lot of detailed plot lines in my head that are easier played out scene by scene. Besides... I like suspense : )_

_Reviews are appreciated : )_


	21. Chapter 21: Choosing Sides

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Choosing Sides

Once ashore, Elizabeth crept from the long boat once the men had cleared. She had overheard them in the long boat chatting about a diversion on the docks. She could only assume this was Will's brilliant plan to get Jones out on the water, or at least close enough for Calypso to get her claws onto him. The problem was the plan weighed too heavily on Jack's participation, which she knew doomed it from the beginning. Before making her way further into shore she quickly glanced back over the dark waters. She couldn't see the Dutchman from where she stood, but knew if Will was back from visiting Jack he would soon figure out her absence. She kept telling herself, that she didn't keep secrets from him anymore, and that her rash plan was of necessity and lack of time, not of betrayal or distrust. As she felt the baby kick, as if to remind her of what she was doing, she knew this was right. She wouldn't let Will or her child be parted for ten years. This is what was best for them, for all of them….then why did she have this sinking feeling inside. She didn't even need to answer her own question. Will and her had a bond, they knew what each other was thinking, and right now she knew he was disappointed in her. A gunshot in the distance brought her back to reality...what had she done…

* * *

Will appeared back on the Dutchman; and quickly gathered the remaining crew to the deck. Once everyone had congregated around him; the eerie silence of the crew unnerved him. It wasn't the lack of quiet chatter or dispute that upset him; it was more the look of fear on all their faces. "What is it?" he asked aloud scanning everyone's face. It all seemed to dawn on him at once as Bootstrap stepped forward towards him. It wasn't the lack of noise that was missing it was the lack of noise from her. Elizabeth was never one to keep her opinions to herself, and patience was not one of her virtues. The moment he was back on board she should have been at his side, questioning him about the plan and the next day's events…

"Son," Bootstrap's voice broke him from his reverie, Will looked up at him, the dread in his eyes divulging what he was thinking,

"Where is she," he said in a voice not much more audible than a whisper.

"She's gone," replied Bootstrap, "she went after Jones."

"No," is all the Will could say, as he quickly disappeared before them.

* * *

Jack Sparrow cringed as the Commodore led him from the fort's jail out across the courtyard. He viewed the gallows standing tall, and could still feel the noose around his neck from the previous time he had visited Port Royal. The Commodore, with at least a half dozen guards trailing them, continued up a narrow staircase to the second level of the fort. The moon was high in the sky, as Jack quickly scanned the sea, before he was led into his Lordship's office. This was his moment to shine, to do what he did best…

"Jack Sparrow," came an all too familiar voice as they entered the office.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he reminded Jones as the Commodore stepped aside to showcase his catch.

"Captain Sparrow," Jones continued a hint of mockery in his voice. "Last I saw of you, you were clinging to Turner like a grief stricken woman."

"Actually, I was on his right, the grief stricken woman was on his left…" Jack replied impertinently. Jones as a human was not near as intimidating as his previous form, he actually was fairly thin and looked like his health was failing.

"Sorry bout the confusion, everything looks different as your being executed!" Jones replied with resentment. Pulling a dagger from his desk, Jones walked up to Jack and placed the dagger at the apple of Jack's throat. Jack squirmed slightly, but the guards behind him held him fast.

"Perhaps you would like to experience the pain you have bestowed upon me," Jones continued as he dragged the dagger from Jack's neck down the open neckline of his shirt, to the pulse point on his chest atop his rapidly beating heart. "I could cut out your heart, and then throw your body to the sympathy of the sea…I hear she is being quite merciful these days." Jones mocked as he started to point the dagger tip further in Jack's skin, causing a spot of blood to emerge.

"Not too nice actually, can't seem to leave Port these days without a storm or some disaster…" Jack mumbled.

"So the infamous Sparrow has had his wings clipped, and by a woman no less," Jones ridiculed.

"No woman, the goddess of the sea herself….Calypso." Jack laid the first seed of his plan quite nicely, as Jones slipped into a trance at the mere mention of her name.

"Calypso," Jones replied quietly, letting up on the dagger briefly.

"The only reason I stand here today is thanks to you mate, I owe you my life!" Jack continued. This comment broke Jones from his reverie,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your quest to seize the Turner girl, seems your goddess is more friendly when she's on board."

"What do you mean on board," Jones exclaimed.

"You mean dear Commodore didn't tell you, Elizabeth Turner herself was in the brig of your own flagship… got out of course with the aid of the current Captain of the Dutchman…"  
"You had her and she escaped!" Jones roared at the Commodore,

"Sir, he is immortal…" the Commodore started to sputter,

"He may be immortal but he still has a heart you imbecile, and you let it get away!" Jones interrupted reaching for the Commodore's neck.

"Not quite, you see." Jack interrupted again. Gaining both the attention of the Commodore and Jones, who released the collar of the Commodore's coat.

"Seems Turner's time in da living is runnin out, since his dearly beloved can not return with em, he wants to cut a deal with ya. Told me himself he did."

"And why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" Sneered the Commodore.

"Tis hard to inform someone of said information when you're locked in a cell…" scoffed Jack.

"I would rather cut my heart out again than compromise with Mr. Turner, he knows I am to prevail, the coward is running out of tactics." Replied Jones, walking once again towards Jack.

"Exactly, but why let this moment pass us by…" replied Jack. Jones now standing near inches from his face,

"What do you have in mind, Captain Sparrow."

"What I mean, is that we are still yet to attain our leverage over the dear Captain. He could very well drop her off at some God forsaken island and we would never see her again. Why waste all that time when he would deliver her right to us, savvy?"

"Why would he deliver her to US?" Jack wrinkled his nose, as Jones's saliva sprayed over his face, as he punctuated his point.

"Captain Turner knows Port Royal tis his beloved's home, he wants to make us an offer… Calypso's mercy for her safety."

"Calypso's mercy?" questioned Jones, starting to faze back into his trance,

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack, trying to keep Jones focused on his plan, "Safe passage in this world and da next!"

"But.." before Jones could finish Jack continued,

"So we tell him all's well, have him give us the goods, and then…force him to do our bidding," Jack finished cheekily.

Jones turned and pondered the thought for a moment,

"What's in it for you?" he queried, turning and facing Jack again.

"I want to do my bidding with no interfering," Jack replied with sudden seriousness. "Starting off with riddin me of these…" he motioned toward the shackles at his wrists and ankles.

"One moment Captain Sparrow…" Jones continued, "how is Captain Turner going to be made aware of our supposed alliance… and when is going to hand over the girl?"

"I assured our dear Captain that you personally would meet da Mrs. on the docks at dawn tomorrow. Welcoming her into open arms as is." Jones smiled, for the first time throughout the meeting Jack recognized the monster coming through the man, that familiar sinister smile.

"We will give Mrs. Turner a welcome home she won't forget!" Jones exclaimed with a menacing laugh as he motioned to have Jack's shackles removed…


	22. Chapter 22: Pirates

* * *

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Pirates

Elizabeth sat quietly in her hiding place. It was so crucial that she wasn't seen. As she sat in the darkness she knew she made the right decision. In fact, this was the first decision she had ever made that she felt completely confident in. Dawn was just a few hours away; if it wasn't for her nagging patience (or lack thereof) she would try to get some rest.

* * *

Jack was pacing his cell. Although Jones had removed his shackles, he made it amply clear that his trust in Captain Sparrow was as shallow as his grave would be if his predictions were wrong. Jack paused before the cell's window-his gaze fixed as he watched a beam of orange peak upon the horizon…sunrise. The door to the jail soon opened and the Commodore unlocked Jack's cell,

"Good morning to die Sparrow?"

"Top of the morning to you Commodore!" Jack exclaimed, as he adjusted his hat. The Commodore led Jack back across the courtyard; Jack gazed out to sea one last time and smiled as he saw the unusually choppy waters. They soon filed into Jones's office, where he was fanning himself, standing in front of large open French doors that overlooked the bay.

"Blasted island, not even a hint of wind…" Jones mumbled to himself. Jack quickly cleared his throat, hoping to pull Jones's attention away from the turbid waters.

"Should be any moment now," he piped in, as Jones made his way across the room.

"It better be, or you will suffer..." Jones wasn't able to finish his sentence as a guard burst through the door.

"My Lordship, it is her! She is waiting at the end of the dock, we've been watching for her and she seemed to suddenly…."

"Where is Captain Turner!" Jones interrupted, irritated at the guard's overly detailed account of the recent happenings.

"He is approaching in a long boat sir, the sea is…"

"Then we best be going!" Jack interrupted, before the guard could say another word. "If the Turner folk are know for one thing, tis their utter lack of patience." Jack motioned his arm to the door as Jones departed first, the Commodore soon followed, shoving Jack in front of him and pushing him through the door.

"One step out of line Sparrow, and you will be skewered like the pig you are." The Commodore sneered.

As the assembly approached Jack saw Elizabeth standing at the end of the docks, her head was down, she did not make eye contact with the approaching militia. Will was standing in a long boat about ten feet from the end of the docks, the look of pure detest on his face. As they stepped out on the docks Jack abruptly stopped.

"We go no further mates."

"What!" The Commodore scowled.

"Tis the deal, Jones goes and fetches the girl." The Commodore glanced at Elizabeth then back to Jones,

"My Lordship, I insist I join you." Jack pondered the thought briefly.

"On second thought, you should join him! These Turners can't be trusted…pirates!" He shrugged, and smiled to emphasis his point.

"Commodore you will join me, the rest of you will remain here."

"My Lord," one of the guards's interrupted out of concern.

"That's my order!" Jones silenced them, "after all she is but a woman, and Turner can't step on land…Fool!" He chuckled wickedly as he and the Commodore set off down the docks.

"Davy Jones," Will yelled as the two approached Elizabeth. "Do we have an accord?"

Jones and the Commodore stopped ten feet shy of where Elizabeth stood. Elizabeth's eyes were still plastered to the dock, as she hugged her thin waistline…

"Captain Turner, I would say it was a pleasure, if I wouldn't be lying." Replied Jones, as he stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"What of our bargain?" Will yelled, the look of concern in his eyes. Jones then closed the distance between him and Elizabeth, grabbed her by her arm and twisted her around to face Will, a dagger placed to her throat.

Will just stood in the boat, the look of horror on his face.

"Turner you fool!" Laughed Jones, "Your first mistake was trusting that coward Jack Sparrow, and your second mistake was giving your heart away to a woman. Now you and your heart belong to me!" Jones sneered, holding the dagger firmly to Elizabeth's throat. Throughout this exchange the Commodore was having a bit of trouble standing on the dock, the waves in the harbor were so harsh, the dock was swaying uncontrollably. The Commodore's gazed fixed to Captain Turner, he couldn't believe he would just stand there as Jones threatened his wife and unborn child…. wait… Elizabeth wasn't pregnant…Jones's arm was tight around her small frame…

"Get a good look at your husband missy, for it be the last time you see him!" Jones snarled as he looked Elizabeth in the eyes. But what he saw drew fear in him down to his bones, her eyes…where like a stormy sea, almost white- and a familiar smile drew upon her face…

"Hello Davy JONES," she punctuated his last name as the dock began to shake violently. The Commodore fell to his knees the sea boiling around them.

"No…it can not be!" Jones replied with dread. The form that was once Elizabeth Turner suddenly turned to water, as an audile cackle was heard throughout the bay. Jones too was brought to his knees from the wild swaying of the dock. Every guard on shore stood paralyzed in terror as they watched the scene befall before them. Suddenly a rouge wave came out of now where, entering the bay with fierce force. Everyone on shore started to scream and make way to higher land. Jack swallowed hard, as the guards around him scurried away in all directions. The last thing Jack saw before the wave hit was Jones screaming Calypso's name as the wave pounded down upon him and the Commodore. Right before the wave hit Jack, he felt a strong arm grab his collar…

* * *

"Jack! Jack breathe!" Jack Sparrow's eyes fluttered open to reveal a hazy Will Turner hovering above him. Jack coughed up what seemed like a gallon of water, as he sat up in the long boat. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was still in Port Royal harbor. What was left of it that was. The dock and half the buildings next to the shore were completely washed away. There was not a soul to be seen as the now calm seas rolled gently onto the shoreline.

"Thank God you're alive; I would have had a hard time explaining that one to Elizabeth." Will chuckled as he patted Jack on the back. After a long silence, Jack turned to Will who was now rowing them back to the Dutchman.

"So I guess were square then," he mumbled to Will. Will smiled, and paused from rowing.

"Jack, for what you did for me and Elizabeth… I will be forever in your debt. Just try to stay out of trouble for at least nine more years' aye." Will smiled a lopsided grin, and continued rowing.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to sit in Will's chamber. She knew she had to stay put until they heard word that the coast was clear. She wrapped her arms around her growing belly, a habit she was starting to get into. Her thoughts trailed to the previous night. What exactly made her change her mind she didn't know. Maybe it was fear for her unborn child, or maybe it was that she suddenly realized how foolish she actually was. She should have trusted Will from the beginning, he would always protect her- them. All she knew was that one second she was heading towards shore and the next she was back in the long boat hastily rowing towards the Dutchman.

_She had only made it a few yards from shore when Will suddenly appeared in the long boat with her. The look on his face was scarred into her memory, the sorrow in his eyes burned into her soul. _

"_Will, I'm sorry!" She blurted out before he could say a word, "I wanted to help, and I made a rash decision, and it was terribly wrong of me. I should of consulted with you first- I know what happened before, I…" but she was cut off by his lips crushing against hers. His strong arms wrapped around her, as he embraced her tightly. Tears running down both their cheeks, _

"_Elizabeth I love you," was all he said as he continued to kiss her fervently. Elizabeth knew he had every right to be angry with her, to tell her how foolish she was and how thoughtless she had acted. But he didn't…he just kept repeating how much he loved her as he cradled her in his arms. _As soon as they were back on the Dutchman, Will informed her of his and Jack's elaborate plan, how he had contacted Calypso, and how Jones and the Commodore would suffer for what they had done. That is why she had to stay hidden, if she as spotted from shore, all would be lost. Suddenly, a harsh knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She stood and slowly made her way across the room; she opened the door slowly as a man pushed his way in…

"Bloody hell, where is the rum on this ship!" Jack exclaimed as he started to search though Will's quarters.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw her arms around the wet pirate.

* * *

_In this chapter I tried to show the growth in Will/Elizabeth's relationship, even though Elizabeth will always fight her own battles, I think it is important to show that both her and Will have learned from their previous mistakes. I also loved writing on how Will and Jack's plan finally came into place- I had been thinking of that scene for awhile... I would greatly appreciate your reviews! Smiles : )_


	23. Chapter 23: Keep a weathered eye

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Keep a Weathered Eye

Elizabeth awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat as she gazed to her sleeping husband lying next to her. The room was dark, and she could feel the Dutchman swaying with the rough surf of the Caribbean. Will incoherently wrapped his arm around her waist, almost sensing her distress in his sleep. Elizabeth tried to settle back into sleep, but her dream haunted her. _Pain engulfed her entire body as her legs shook with the delivery. She overheard the doctor saying she was losing blood. Mrs. Dove was helping the doctor beneath the sheet spread across her legs, pleading with her to push. Elizabeth tried helplessly to push but the baby wouldn't advance. She yelled for Will, only to have Joseph appear to calm her and hold her hand. If she died in childbirth on land, she would never see Will again, he would be doomed to ferry souls for eternity-he would never know what happened to her-to their baby.._ A loud creek from the Dutchman pulled her from the nightmare. She shifted so Will's head rested on her chest, his body lay half strewn across hers, with her arms holding him tightly. She slowly stoked his back from the nape of his neck to the dimples of his lower back. Tears threatened to fall when she reminded herself she had less than twelve hours before she had to let him go. This would be their last night together for a long time-the last time she would feel his soft skin beneath he finger tips, the last time his hand would rest on her bare stomach-the last time….

"Elizabeth?" Will questioned with concern, as his head rose from its resting place on her breasts. His dark eyes, although half open, still shone with worry.

"What's wrong," he questioned further.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to hide the grief in her voice as she unconsciously tightened her embrace around him. Will looked further into her eyes,

"Tell me," he said softly.

"It was just a dream Will, it's nothing," she quietly replied.

"What was it about?" He continued tenderly.

Elizabeth didn't reply right away, instead he watched as her eyes revealed the horrific scene replaying in her mind.

"It was about the baby." She replied quietly. Will glanced down at his hand resting upon her growing abdomen, and slowly started to rub circles around it.

"What happened?" He asked, looking back into her fearful eyes.

"I died." She stated, still looking off in the distance as if she was still in her reverie.

"Elizabeth," Will replied moving to sit the both of them up and cradle her in his arms.

"This dream doesn't foretell the future; it is just showing you that subconsciously this is what you fear will happen."

"My mother died in childbirth, what if…I would never see you again."

"Elizabeth, not even death itself could keep me away from you," Will consoled, "but your nerves are for nothing, you and our baby will be fine." He held her tightly, rubbing her back and arms as she sat quietly in his embrace.

"Do you think she will keep her word?" Elizabeth asked quietly, turning her face into Will's neck, taking in his scent. Will shivered at the feel of her breath against his skin, and smiled;

"Elizabeth, we can ask questions all day, why this, why that…why us. You mustn't focus on the wavering details of life but hold steady to the constant…I love you, I will always love you, and I will always be there for you. Even though you can't see me, doesn't mean I am not there. I am always with you, and whenever you need me, just close your eyes and I will be there."

Elizabeth was at a loss of words, for once. She gently pulled back to look him face to face. His eyes…while through naked glance they were merely brown, looking past the tender gaze and deep color she saw a light. Some may say it was a twinkle, but to Elizabeth it was a light…a brilliant light that brightened her world in the now, and lit the path for her future. As she felt words try to formulate on her lips to express her feelings for him, nothing but senseless mumble came out. She couldn't express her feelings, for how does one articulate such profound love. She merely just mumbled…while shaking her head looking into his soulful eyes. Will smiled, knowing what she was trying to say. He gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. In between kisses, she finally fumbled out

"I love you…so much."

* * *

Loud banging on the door quickly pulled Will Turner from his once peaceful slumber. He skillfully jumped from his sleeping wife's embrace as he ran to the door opening it just slightly to see what or who so desperately required his attention.

"William! I have been patient (he paused) _more_ than patient waiting for YOU to uphold YOUR end of da bargain. Now…I demand you get your arse out of bed and get me to my island!" Jack looked Will up and down through the crack of the door, "would you do us a favor and _please_ get some closes on." Jack finished with a disgusted look on his face. Will rolled his eyes and quickly shut the door in Jack's face. He looked back to Elizabeth still soundly sleeping. Ever inch of his being wanted to wake her and prove to her once again how much he loved her…how much he needed her. He quickly pushed the amorous thoughts from his mind, knowing that being almost 6 months pregnant, she needed her rest. He fished his clothes from around the room, and quietly slipped out of his quarters. The moment he shut the door and turned around, Jack Sparrow was mere inches from his face.

"It's about BLOODY time!" Quipped Sparrow, flailing his hands around in repugnance.

"What is it now Jack?" Will asked, slightly annoyed, as he walked away from the door-hoping Jack's mindless squawking outside didn't disturb Elizabeth.

"We (motioning to Will) have a problem mate."

"And what is that?" Will continued as he walked up the stairs to the helm, nodding to Maccus holding the compass at the wheel. Jack hastily grabbed the compass away from Maccus and watched in horror as the arrow pointed in the opposite direction than the Dutchman sailed.

"Th-is!" He stumbled out, to outraged to speak in sentences.

"THIS!" He said louder, practically shoving the compass in Will's face.

"It's that way-and-and-we are going this way!" Jack exclaimed pointing to both ends of the ship to emphasize his point. Will calmly dismissed Maccus and took the wheel.

"What in BLOODY HELL you doing mate!" Jack exclaimed, stepping in front of the wheel to claim Will's full attention by obscuring his view.

"Jack," Will smiled, trying with all his might to hide the laughter in his voice.

"I told you I would take you to your island…and there it is!" exclaimed Will as a Port came into view on the horizon. Jack quickly turned around, squinting to view the island port in the distance. A look of disgust washing over his face,

"That is not my island!" He hastily replied, turning quickly to face Will again.

"Jack, Tortuga is where I found you…where I can always find you-or at least your whereabouts. It is home for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." Will cheekily replied, then added in a more serous tone, "besides, much to my dismay, my time here is limited and the trip you wish to take is too lengthy, we would have never made it-even if we left the day I found you. Here you can obtain a crew, commandeer a ship, and use the gold I plan to give you to buy all the rum and supplies you need." Jack's mouth moved, his arms rose, then his head slightly tilted back as what was said replayed in his mind. He took another breath in, words almost forming…when his eyes narrowed and his hand went from the air to his chin,

"Gold you say." Will could not help but smile at this remark,

"Yes Jack, gold. I have no use for it, and the people who pass on have no need for it either. They just leave their possessions on the ship, glad to be rid of them." Jack seemed to ignore Will's statement as he continued,

"How _much_ gold?"

"Enough," Will replied, "and that is not all. I can also promise you better fortune with the sea. She has found new favor with you."

"Has she…" Jack pondered stroking his goatee. "Well William, taking into account said situation I find it in my favor to agree with this course of action." Jack replied, stepping out of Will's view.

"Aye," Will replied, watching Jack walk over to Gibbs standing near the rear of the ship.

Will watched as Gibbs greeted the Captain, and could almost hear his excitement as Jack told him of the gold. Getting Gibbs out of Port Royal wasn't near as complex as Will and Jack planned it to be. After the mass tidal wave of Calypso, the town of Port Royal was fairly barren. Most of the navy men and townspeople had fled to higher grounds. Will's men effortlessly walked into the jail, freed Gibbs, and merely had to row back to the Dutchman. Two slender arms, encompassed his waist and pulled him from his memory,

"On my last morning with my husband, I wake up alone?" Elizabeth pouted.

"You needed your rest, you had quite a day yesterday…and night" Will softly replied kissing her softly.

"And morning." Elizabeth smirked kissing him again, never getting enough of him.

"Would you two …just STOP," Jack interrupted, Will shot him a warning glance. Jack quickly continued,

"don't ya think, pulling into Tortuga…the Flying Dutchman…raise a few questions bout da girl gettin off mate?" Will contemplated his statement before turning back to Elizabeth.  
"He's right; we don't need the world to know what the wife of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman looks like, and where she travels. Especially the kind of folk who dwell in Tortuga." Elizabeth solemnly nodded, understanding his meaning. Will gently slipped from her embrace, took her hand, and led her to his quarters to help gather her things.

* * *

A few hours later, the long boat was loaded, and Jack, Gibbs, and Joseph left Elizabeth and Will alone to say their goodbyes.

After a long embrace, Will leaned forehead-to forehead with Elizabeth, his hand resting on her belly.

"What names do you fancy?" Elizabeth quietly asked.

"You will find the right one I'm sure." Will replied, unable to pull his eyes from her stomach. This would be the last time he would see their child before it was born, this could be the last time…he shuddered at the thought. Elizabeth sensing his unease, placed her hand upon his cheek,

"A wise man once told me not to worry, that all will be fine." He looked up at her, his eyes glistening, "and all will be fine," she continued "for whenever you need me William Turner, just close your eyes and I will be there." Will wrapped his arms around his wife and passionately kissed her, never wanting to let go-knowing in his mind this was not the end, but the start of a new beginning for them. The start of their family, and their long life together. As they pulled away from each other, Will gave her a lopsided grin

"keep a weathered eye on the horizon," her tenderly replied. Elizabeth swallowed hard, and let Will guide her back to the long boat and help her in. Joseph watched as the Captain of the Dutchman's eyes never left his wife's as the boat was lowered to the ocean.

* * *

_Ah the suspense! What is Calypso's end of the deal?? Hmm?? ; ) No worries, her plan will be revealed in my epilogue. I greatly appreciate all the reviews and hope the story is turning out well! I love writing it!_


	24. Chapter 24: Miracles

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Miracles

It was the wee hours before dawn, the ship rocked with the waves as the rain poured down outside. Thunder and lighting filled the sky, and the wind whistled outside as Mrs. Dove frantically paced the room.

"It was a poor idea to come this all this way in this weather." She fussed, shooting her husband a worried look.

"All will be well dear, just stay calm." Mr. Dove soothed, not looking up from the entanglement of fishing line and lures he was unraveling. Pat quietly peered through the cabin door to the adjoining room. Elizabeth quietly slept in the cot, softly mumbling to herself in her sleep.

"Leave her be!" Mr. Dove voiced as he looked up to see his anxious wife once again at Elizabeth's door. "She's been asleep but an hour, and needs her rest!" He quietly exclaimed, looking back to his fishing lures. Joseph sat quietly in the corner of the cabin, looking as if the dead were going rise any moment. Pat looked anxiously at her son, "Joseph, get some rest dear, you look a fright. Elizabeth will be fine… and we won't be meeting Davy Jones tonight." She remarked as she walked over and rubbed his shoulder. Her statement brought Joseph no comfort, if anything, it only heightened his nerves. If only his mother knew the truth of what she spoke.

"I don't know what possessed that child, or how she talked us into this!" Pat continued, still rubbing Joseph's shoulder in slow steady circles. A sudden cry from Elizabeth's room startled her so that she too screamed-making both Mr. Dove and Joseph practically jump out of their skins.

"Elizabeth, I'm here love!" She yelled, running frantically into her room. Elizabeth was sitting straight up in bed, grasping her belly.

"I think," she tried to get out in between breaths, "that it is time." She looked up at Pat, worry evident on her face.

"Now dear, turn that frown upside down," Pat forged a smile, "all will be fine, and before you know it your wee one will be here. Edward! Towels and water now please." Mr. Dove had already left his chair and was gathering the supplies. Joseph was now standing in the doorway, looking as if he was about to vomit. Mr. Dove soon reentered the room placing the towels and hot water by the edge of the cot.

"Thank you Edward, now you and Joseph go back out into the cabin till I call for you." Edward nodded, kissing Elizabeth lightly on the forehead and flashing her a faint smile before grabbing the catatonic Joseph, and closing the door behind them. Pat looked up at Elizabeth who was breathing heavily and looking wildly about the room.  
"Elizabeth, remember what Doctor Johnson said. You must be calm, and slow your breathing!" Pat helped Elizabeth into a more upright position, placing pillows behind her back and a sheet across her legs. She checked Elizabeth's progression, relieved that the baby was not yet in sight.

"Nothing yet dear, these things take time. You started with the pains now...about eight hours ago...could still be another few hours."

Elizabeth was desperately trying to slow her breathing,

"A few hours," she relied breathlessly, "I feel like it is right between my legs!" She cringed as another wave of contractions began.

"Breathe Elizabeth, breathe!" Pat cooed as she grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on Elizabeth's forehead. She headed across the room to the pitcher, and started to fill a cup with water. When she turned back Elizabeth was once again breathing rapidly and looking about the room.

"What can I get you dear?" She cooed, seeing that Elizabeth was obviously looking for something. Elizabeth tried to answer, but was still trying to breathe pass the contraction and just shook her head, her eyes started to glimmer.

"Elizabeth, I remember the pain of this all too well. I promise it will pass, you're a strong woman."

"No," Elizabeth retorted quietly, "it's not that." She relaxed slightly as the contractions passed, and wiped a traitorous tear from her eye.

"Then what is it dear?"

"Pat, what I am going to say will probably make your question my sanity, but you must know."

"Know what dear?"

"Tonight," Elizabeth started to breath harder as the contractions began again, "tonight…" she started to say again as she tensed up and let out a small moan as the contractions hit.

"Just relax and breathe dear, you can tell me later." Pat quickly replied, as she checked for the baby again. This time, she could start to see the beginnings of the baby's head. Elizabeth's labor was moving along quite faster than she expected.

"Ok Elizabeth it is almost time to push!" Pat started to quickly place some towels into the hot water,

"No…not yet." Elizabeth got out as her breathing once again started to quicken and tears filled her eyes.

"What!" Pat exclaimed looking up, "dear you must!"

"Not until he's here!" Elizabeth practically screamed, dropping her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes tight. Pat was now sure the labor was too much for her…she had lost her mind. Disregarding her last comment she replied,

"Elizabeth, I know it's painful but you must push!"

"She doesn't take to orders well." A deep voice replied from the back of the room. Elizabeth's head shot up, and an incredible smile spread across her face.

"Will!" She exclaimed, as her husband suddenly appeared next to her, kissing her frantically. Pat looked as if she was going to faint,

"Who-what-Elizabeth!" She exclaimed, as she watched her fervently attack the man's lips. Elizabeth broke from the kiss with a cry as she tightly grabbed the collar of Will's shirt. Pat still seemingly in a trace staring at the man before her, snapped back into reality and upon looking under the blanket saw the baby's head start to crown.

"Elizabeth it is time NOW, push when I say to!" She demanded from under the sheet. Elizabeth looked to Will, who lovingly kissed her on the forehead and took her hand.

"Ready when you are Captain Turner," he quietly whispered, as he quickly claimed her lips.

"Push dear!" Came the voice from under the sheet. Elizabeth bore down, feeling as if she was going to split in half. Her legs started to tremble,

"YOU! Steady her legs!" Commanded the voice. Will, looking rather bewildered, released Elizabeth's hand and placed his hands on her knees. He looked back at his wife, who he could tell was in immense pain, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't scream or cry aloud, instead continued to push with all her strength. Her head suddenly fell back to the pillow as she heavily breathed in between pushes. Will used the crook of his shoulder to steady her other leg, as he reached for the cool wet cloth and wiped Elizabeth's forehead and face.

"One more push should do it!" Came the voice again. Elizabeth looked up at Will, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"One more push darling, just one more." He encouraged, his deep chocolate eyes staring intently into hers. She nodded, sat up, and put all of her remaining strength into one last push.

She let out a small cry, which was soon followed by another small cry from under the sheet. Elizabeth's head fell down against the pillow. A tremendous smile spread across her face at hearing the small cry continue. Will knelt below the sheet, and a few moments later resurfaced with a small bundle in his arms.

"Mrs. Turner," he smiled, the light of the room practically dancing in his eyes, "I would like to introduce you to your son." Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears began to fall. Will placed their son in her arms, and then engulfed the both of them in an embrace, kissing Elizabeth softly on the lips as the two of them looked down upon their beautiful creation.

After tending to the afterbirth, Mrs. Dove too finally resurfaced above the sheet, taking in a sight that brought tears to her eyes. Elizabeth was cradling her son in her arms, with the mysterious man laying next to her, his arms protectively around her while they beamed at their child.

"Congratulations my dear, he is beautiful." She quietly spoke, looking shyly at the couple before her. Will looked up from his family, and saw the look of utter confusion and love washed over Pat's face. He gently stood from his place along Elizabeth's side and approached the woman who just delivered his son.

"Mrs. Dove I presume, I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting, I am William Turner…Elizabeth's husband." He held out his hand to her….

Mrs. Dove swiftly paled, and fainted to the floor.

* * *

Edward and Joseph were waiting anxiously outside the room. They had heard the baby cry, and were just waiting for the go ahead from Pat. Suddenly they heard a loud thud, and Elizabeth shout

"Pat!"

Edward rushed into the room, to find a strange man hovering over his unconscious wife…

_I know in my last chapter I talked of an epilogue but I could not resist a few more chapters. So I plan for one more chapter-followed by an epilogue. I still have a few surprises left up my sleeve! Hope you enjoyed the chapter-sigh…the miracles of birth ; )_


	25. Chapter 25: Making Arrangements

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Making Arrangements

Edward immediately drew his sword, pointing it at Will's neck,

"Who in God's name are you," he shouted, "and what have you done to my wife!"

"Sir," Will replied while slowly standing to his feet, "my name is William Turner… Elizabeth's husband."

"It's true!" Elizabeth voiced weakly from behind, the stress of the day showing heavily on her face.

"Explain to me how you came upon this ship then." Edward questioned, sword still held firmly to Will's neck. Joseph stood behind him, looking as if he was to join his mother on the floor any second. Will calmly continued,

"I received word from Elizabeth that she was due to give birth in Port San Lucas soon, in passing I heard your ship set sail from Port San Lucas earlier today with her aboard. My ship came upon yours not but minutes ago and I quickly came aboard to comfort her. I didn't have time to announce my presence."

"How did you get in the room, when I was right outside?" Edward sneered in disbelief.

"I walked right in." Will calmly replied, holding his honest gaze firmly with Edward's. At that moment Pat started coming to, and saw Edward's sword against Will's neck.

"Edward," she wearily replied reaching out for him. Edward looked at Will once more before dropping his sword and assisting his wife up.

"Why are you threatening Elizabeth's husband?" She questioned. The baby then began to cry, and everyone's attentions were turned back to Elizabeth. Will quickly went to her side, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she cooed and cuddled the baby. Edward, Pat, and Joseph soon joined him at her bedside, Will's miraculous attendance seemed to be temporarily forgotten as Edward and Joseph admired the babe. Edward reached out a hand and admiring stroked Elizabeth's cheek,

"Congratulations my dear," he softly spoke, "a boy?" he questioned.

Elizabeth weakly smiled, leaning her head against Will's shoulder,

"Yes, his name is William, after his father." She looked up at Will, checking for approval. Will's eyes glistened in the candlelight of the room as he softly kissed her forehead in response. Her eyes drew heavy, as she struggled to keep them open.

"Ok, everyone out, the girl needs her rest!" Pat voiced, her strength having returned she started to push Edward and Joseph toward the door. She then looked to Will, who seemed to hold Elizabeth tighter as her head stayed planted against his shoulder.

"If you two need anything Mr. Turner, we will be right outside the door. Elizabeth is like a daughter to us, which makes you our new son in law. Please don't hesitate to ask." She flashed him a warm smile and hurried out the door. Will looked to Elizabeth to find her sleeping soundly against his chest, their baby also in a peaceful slumber cradled alongside her. He couldn't take his eyes off them…his heart broke in two thinking of how he had to leave them soon, he pushed the thoughts from his mind-trying to enjoy what little time he had left with them. Besides, Calypso's had made a deal with them, and she had proved true to her word so far…

* * *

Elizabeth clung to Will's embrace, still cradling their first born child to her chest. Edward was preparing the long boat with Joseph for Will's departure back to his ship. Fortunately their was a heavy fog and Will had reassured the Dove's that his ship was but a few hundred yards away. Knowing Will could just as easily transport to his ship, Elizabeth and Joseph played along with his scheme understanding that to have him suddenly disappear into thin air might startle and upset the elders of the Dove family. Will lingered on his last kiss with his wife, then gently kiss the forehead of his son. He could tell Elizabeth was fighting back tears, and gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Have hope dear, all has worked out accordingly so far." He soothed.

"It is not enough," she choked out looking up into his soulful eyes, "she allows us minutes and takes away years."

"Minutes are better than nothing," he appeased, "besides it is just my physical presence that will be absent, my thoughts and heart will always be with you and William." Elizabeth nodded her head, tears still filling her eyes as a small laugh escaped her,

"It's the physical aspects I will miss the most!" she jested. Will gave her a lopsided grin and bent down closer to her,

"I will miss the physical aspects also...very much. At night when you are lying in bed, in your mind remember that my thoughts always dwell with you…without or without clothing." He smirked. Elizabeth gave him an ear to ear smile, and kissed him soundly. Will reluctantly broke off the kiss looking somewhat distant for a moment.

"I must go now," he softly voiced. Elizabeth reached into the pocket of her shawl and took out a folded handkerchief. She handed it to Will, and gestured for him to open it. He found a ring laying underneath the layers of cloth, he looked up at Elizabeth who confirmed his thoughts.

"I made it for you," she smiled, "I have been working on it for months. Now when you look upon your hand you will always be reminded of our love. This ring is made from the sea, and although it is the sea that takes you away from me, you will see that this ring is a circle. There is no end to it, it is continuous…much like my love for you." She slipped it onto his finger, gazing up at him with pride. "That and it will let all other woman know that you are mine." She smugly added, giving him a quick kiss to accentuate her point.  
"My heart belong only to you." Will quickly added.

"Literally," Elizabeth jested, continuing to kiss him softly. Soon Will broke away and stepped towards the long boat. Elizabeth nodded, reading his thoughts, kissed him once more then watched him climb into the long boat with Joseph. She bit her lower lip attempting to remain strong as he disappeared out of sight under the railing of the ship. Mrs. Dove went and placed her arms around Elizabeth.

"All will be well dear, you'll see, everything will work out in the end." Elizabeth nodded, then headed back towards her cabin. Mrs. Dove watched her go, and turned to Edward for help,

"It will take time…" he answered, "it's not easily letting go of your heart." Pat nodded, and looked over the edge of the ship, Joseph and Will were already out of sight,

"The fog is thick today, like soup it is." Pat commented.

"It was the strangest thing, the sky was clear, then about an hour ago this fog appeared out of no where." Edward replied.

"Sends a chill down my bones," Pat shivered. Edward walked over to her and placed his arm around her,

"Nothing to fear my dear, it is just the sea."

* * *

Joseph was set to his task and rowed away from his parents ship with all his strength, Will reached out and grabbed his wrist,

"Mr. Dove," he quietly spoke. The quiver in his voice broke Joseph from his task and he let loose of the oars, giving Will his full attention. Although his face was stoic, Will's eyes revealed his grief and pain.

"Mr. Dove…( Will cleared his throat trying to regain some composure) as you know I am returning to my ship and will not be able to care for my wife and son for quite some time." Joseph attempted to voice his apology for the situation but Will held up a hand and continued.

"We both know that Elizabeth can take care of herself, but I fear the trouble we have seen these past days will not be the last. As long as men wish to rule the sea there will be a constant treat to her and my son's safety. You and your family have been so welcoming to her, and I will be forever in your debt for your continued kindness."

"Captain Turner my parents and I…" Joseph sputtered out but was once again silenced by Will's hand. Struggling to keep his emotions in check, Will continued.

"What I ask of you will not be easy, and should not be taken lightly for it very well may have grave penalties… I ask you to care for my wife and son in my absence. Guard and protect them against the evils in this world, care for them as I would. I have never had to ask anyone for this task, for I readily and willingly wanted it. There is nothing I want more in this life than to be with my wife and son, to protect and cherish them. To ask this of you pains me deeply, because this is not your obligation, this is my responsibility both as a husband and a father." Will drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "Unfortunately fate has forced me to forsake this responsibility and take on another. I will not rest until my duty is completed and I can join my wife and son again, permanently. This is why I ask this of you. Until that time when I can be with them again, they will need the support and love of you and your family. Please protect and cherish them in my stead. I know I ask much of you, but I will be forever grateful if you choose to honor my wish."

"Captain Turner, it would be my honor to protect your family until your return. I would give my life for them." Joseph replied, reaching out his hand to seal his vow.

"Thank you," Will replied taking his hand and firmly shaking it.

"As you may know, Elizabeth and I having a standing arrangement with Calypso."

"Yes, she mentioned this to me moments after she went into labor, it was I who convinced father that her wishes be fulfilled and she be able to birth the babe at sea."

Will smiled; "gladly, the arrangement does not stop there."

"What is this arrangement?" Joseph queried.

"You will see," Will replied, "just keep a weathered eye on the horizon." At with that comment he vanished into the fog. Joseph sat motionless for a few moments, before he started to row back to his parents ship. Once he had borded the fog was already starting to clear.

"Did you get Captain Turner back to his ship dear?" questioned Pat.

"Yes mother." Joseph solemnly replied.

"Was it a big ship?" Pat questioned further.

"Twas a ship like no other mother." Joseph responded, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was just curious!" Pat replied with frustration, as she walked away from the men and into the cabin.

Joseph walked to the edge of the ship and watched the retreating fog.

"A ship like no other?" Edward questioned, walking to stand next to his son.

"Yes father, but I wish not to speak of it now."

"I understand, for how does one describe the Flying Dutchman." Edward answered, placing his hand on his son's shoulder as he turned to walk away. Joseph turned suddenly to face him and grabbed his father's arm to prevent his escape.

"How-how did you know?" He fumbled out.

Edward just smiled, and patted his son on the back. "I've known for awhile now, after all, what sailor hasn't heard of William and Elizabeth Turner."

* * *

_Yea update! Just the epilogue left, no worries I will reveal Calypso's agreement at that time. Hope you liked the chapter, would love your thoughts on it : )_


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

Epilogue

True Love Conquers All

Elizabeth paced her cabin…she could barely hear her own thoughts over the raging storm outside. She shivered, whether from anxiety or her damp clothes from the leaking deck boards, she was unsure. Suddenly the door of her cabin opened, she turned to see the one man she didn't expect,

"Jack!...what are doing…who is at the helm?" Elizabeth voiced to a near drowned Jack Sparrow. Water pooled on the floor around his boots as he breathed heavily from the exertion taken just to get below decks alive.

"How I ever let ya talk me into this woman-Calypso's fury tis hailing down from all ends! It aint worth losing my ship…for this!"

Elizabeth surveyed the rotting wood walls around her and gave a smug smile,

"You mean this piece of drift wood you commandeered from Port San Marten…you might as well buy yourself a handkerchief to wave at Barbossa as the Pearl pulls away. What has it been now...almost 2 years since you saw her last?"

"Just biding my time love…" Jack replied, shaking the water from his hat.

"You too soon forget Captain Sparrow the reason you stand here before me today."

"Keep me doin things like dis, and I'll be back where you found me!" Exclaimed Jack as he furiously reopened the door, nearly being knocked from his own feet by the crushing waves and wind.

"Better off back in da locker, least I was in sane company!" Jack yelled into the wind as he shut the door loudly behind him, making his way slowly back to the helm. Elizabeth went back to pacing, trying to keep thoughts of doubts from seeding into her mind.

"We had a bargain!," Elizabeth finally said aloud, tears threatening to fall. On the decks of the Dutchman Elizabeth had made a deal with Calypso-to deliver Jones. She had fulfilled her part of the deal, now it was time for Calypso to make true on hers. She could tell by the raging storm outside that Calypso was not pleased with her part of the agreement, but Elizabeth could care less. What concerned her was the knowledge that Calypso cared not for rules and bargains-her wild nature played seriously on Elizabeth's mind. There was but one belief that Elizabeth clung to,

"You gave me your word…as a woman," she whispered, placing a fisted hand onto the wall for support. Suddenly a wave crashed down upon the small ship, knocking the candle from the table, rolling it across the floorboards. Elizabeth ran to grab the candle only to loose her balance with the swaying of the ship, fall, and hit her head soundly against the table.

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open she was surrounded in complete darkness. She slowly sat up, the slight throbbing in the head reminding her of the recent past events. She sat still, the ship was quiet, the storm outside seemed to have calmed. She slowly pulled a hand to her forehead to inspect the damage only to feel a cloth wrapped around her forehead. It was then she realized she was in a bed, when she faintly remembered chasing the candle across the room… no where near the bed. She pulled the covers from atop her legs to reveal yet another surprise…she no longer had her trousers on. Instead her clothes had been changed, and she was donning an oversized linen shirt.

"I'm going to kill him!" She said aloud, slowing turning her head to scan the room for her clothing. The thought of Jack Sparrow finding her unconscious on the floor, then stripping her of her clothing, doing God knows what, made her stomach practically turn inside out. She put her feet on the floor as the room started to slowly spin. Taking a deep breath in, she focused on a single chair across the room where her trousers hung. She stood and fortunately made it the few steps from the bed to the table, which she now clung to for balance. Now standing, the room began to have a blurry appearance, she dropped to her knees trying to regain some stability. As the room started to get darker the door to her cabin opened. She faintly heard her name being called as a pair of strong arms caught her before she once again met the floor.

* * *

Elizabeth once again opened her eyes to a dark room. This time she immediately took note she was back in bed again… and alone in bed at that. Right before the room faded, she swore she heard Will's voice. As the realization came to her that it was a dream, and that Calypso had forsaken her promise, she let her frustrations out in a small straggled cry covering her eyes with her hand as the tears finally began to freely flow from her hazel eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Voiced the unseen man from the chair next to the bed.

Elizabeth gasped, removing her hand to reveal Will hovering above her, concern etched over his face.

"Will!" She exclaimed. Before the man spoke another word she grasped his neck and pulled him down, crushing his lips to hers. Will eagerly returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her closely to him. As his forehead brushed against hers, she gently pulled back with a wince of pain.

"Your wound," he gently voiced, "let me quick examine it again. Before we get too…busy." He smiled ear to ear, as he lifted himself from directly atop her, pulling her up gently with him. He propped her against some pillows on the headboard so she was sitting more upright. Then straddling her legs, facing her, he started to undo the cloth bandage around her head.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes again as she looked upon her husband attempting to be ever so careful removing the bandages.

"I am that rough to cause you so much pain?" He voiced with concern. She reached up and took his hands into hers,

"I thought…(she softly spoke) I thought she wasn't going to keep to her word." Will, now realizing the cause of Elizabeth's distress, gently caressed her cheek with his hand before softly claiming her lips.

"Not even the sea goddess herself could conquer our love," he whispered. Just as Elizabeth tried to deepen the kiss he abruptly ended it.

"If you keep distracting me like this we will never get this changed," he replied cheekily, as he set back to work on her bandage. A mischievous light filled Elizabeth's eyes, as she realized who really was at the disadvantage…with his hands busy.

"Distracting you say…me?" She questioned with an innocent look. Will momentarily stopped to look her in the eyes. His soulful eyes played back at hers,

"If you weren't so alluring I would have had this changed already." He mused back to her as he set back to work. Elizabeth patiently waited until he neared the end of the bandage; then faked a wince which slowed him down nicely. She could tell by the focused look in his eyes that all of his attention was on her forehead. She slowly snaked her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

"Elizabeth!" Will voiced, unable to stop her advances with his hands now thoroughly tied up in her bandage.

"Please be careful Will, my head is ever so sore." She replied, while she continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Elizabeth...(Will fumbled out, while trying to keep his hands as steady as possible while removing the last portion of her bandage), please I don't want to cause you pain."

"You are doing a wonderful job darling." She irreverently replied as she undid the last of his shirt. She momentarily pulled her hands away to both admire his physic and give him the illusion that he could continue in peace. As Will gently started to remove the pieces of cloth below the wrap, Elizabeth made her next move and moved her hand inside his shirt to caress his skin. With his hands and arms reached out above her head, it allowed her ample room to stroke the sides of his chest. Will involuntarily shuddered, his mind suddenly becoming clouded, as he struggled to focus on the task at hand.

"Elizabeth," he begged in a husky whisper.

"Would you please finish Mr. Turner, I find myself becoming inpatient." She cheekily answered as her hand traced a line down from his sternum to below his navel, ending above his belt. Will's breathing started to quicken, as he gently continued to remove the last strip of cloth which seemed to be fixed to her forehead wound. Elizabeth allowed her fingers to continue to stroke his lower abdomen, often dipping below the waistband of his trousers. She could tell by the look on his face that Will was having an internal battle on whether to continue with the dressing change over ending it all and ravishing her on the spot. As he finally removed the last of the cloth from her forehead, he was glad to see the small gash had stopped bleeding, and the bump had gone down. He then felt her hands unfastening his belt, and took her by surprise, lifting her out from under him so he had her pinned against the headboard. Her legs now straddled his waist, with the outsized shirt hanging down to reveal the swell of her breasts. His face a mere inches from hers, he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Must I restrain you in order to care for you Mrs. Turner." With that remark he raised his head to get a closer inspection of her wound, still holding her fast to him. Elizabeth, instantly saw her benefit and started to place a trail of kisses along his exposed neckline.

"There are many other areas in need for your care Mr. Turner..." she saucily replied as she tightened her legs around his waist to hoist herself up and capture his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

This time when Elizabeth awoke the sun was peering in through the cracks of the deck boards, and the light danced off her husband's bare back. Will was fast asleep lying atop her, his head nestled in his favorite spot where her neck met her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back, marveling in the softness of his skin.

"Enjoying yourself Mrs. Turner?" Came an eerie voice from within the room. Calypso suddenly materialized in front of bed, glaring at the two of them entwined on the bed. Elizabeth quickly pulled the sheet up to cover more of Will's backside. A slight frown played across Calypso's face,

"Ya know, dat is his best part!" A wicked grin spread across her face. Elizabeth unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around Will, relieved to feel his breath still exhaling slowly on her neck.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to keep to your word." Elizabeth quipped back quietly.

"He does da duty, keeps to his word. You done yours, I too keep to mine." Calypso replied with some resentment.

"Then what gives us the pleasure of your company today?" Elizabeth asked, fearing the answer, but keeping her voice steady. Her arms still tightly wrapped around her sleeping husband.

"Dis yearly meeting, tis not right with da curse!" Calypso sneered with disgust.

"If it wasn't for Will and I Jones would still be wreaking havoc on the seas safely from shore!" Elizabeth reminded, trying to keep her voice down.

"Tis why I let em come!" Calypso angrily replied. "Dat and to see him…his eyes…mourns for his woman from sunrise to sunset. Tis not right, but twas his destiny."

"His destiny was to die to fix your mistake!" Elizabeth let slip out, quickly regretting her choice of words. Calypso's anger was apparent; her eyes were grey like the sky before a storm.

"Him destiny tis not death but life! Twas not for me, he be dead, killed by da sword!" The memory of Jones's sword through Will's heart and his death flashed though Elizabeth's mind. Her lip trembled as she struggled to hold back her emotions,

"So you wish to take away what you gave us. You promised that once a year, on the day of William's birth, we would be allowed one day. One day together to make up for one year lost." Will suddenly shifted in Elizabeth's arms, letting out a soft groan as he nestled into her opposite shoulder. Elizabeth attempted to calm her breathing, as well her heart, in order to not disturb him. Calypso looked at her in question.

"He suffers our lost everyday alone; at least I have our son. The least I can do for him is offer the comfort of my arms while he sleeps, and spare him your misery." Elizabeth brought a hand up to cradle Will's head against her shoulder, looking at Calypso with utter disgust.

"I keep to my word. Not for da likes of you-but for em! His love for you-keeps em going it does. But do not forget my mercy Mrs. Turner-always remember tis I who took em from you, but tis I who will bring em back!" Calypso then disappeared before them, leaving Elizabeth in distress about the events that just unfolded. Will moved again in her arms, and managed to lift his head enough to look at Elizabeth though heavy eyes. Noting the visible anguish he kissed her lightly and repositioned them so she laid atop him.

"Elizabeth, what ever is the matter?" He groggily questioned? Elizabeth shoved the memories of Calypso out of her head, and gave Will a large smile in return.

"I was just wondering when my husband was going to awaken? After all, it has been over a year since I had him last in my bed, and he has a lot of time to make up for." Will smiled ear to ear at her comment and held her tightly.

"Elizabeth I love you, I don't know how I shall make it another year without your embrace." Elizabeth wrapped her arms and legs around him, lightly grazing his lips with hers before pulling away.

"You are in my embrace now Mr. Turner, and I tend to exhaust your abilities so today, that it will take a year just to recover." She then took his lips in a scorching kiss, and thought of the day he would never again have to leave her arms. Even though Calypso had taken away her heart, she one day would have to return it. It was true what Will had said earlier, Calypso may be powerful but her curse could never conquer the power of their love. For their love truly never could die.

_Fin_

* * *

_Yea! Completed! Thank you again to all my readers and to those who left reviews. Your encouragement and thoughts were greatly appreciated and revered. Hope you enjoyed the story, I loved to write it! With the countless authors in love with the Pirates storyline-it truly never can die ; )_


End file.
